Right By Your Side
by animeo
Summary: Fuji see's Oishi try and kiss Eiji when Eiji and Fuji are already going out! then Fuji gets kidnapped just when things are getting better! Please R&R Mention of Rape, light BoyxBoy don't read if you aren't into that. FujixKikumaru hint at TezukaxRyoma.
1. Chapter 1

YO! Ok this is a thing I started its probably not really all that good…just read and review please! Sankyuu! lets start they story shall we? here you go

Right by your side.

* * *

Fuji POV

Confounding and intriguing, two words of opposing meaning, two words used to describe one person.

"Why must I be so stricken and why must I fall so hard for someone like you?" I think to myself looking on from a distance at the read head I was eyeing. "You're not even all that tolerable really," with a sigh I turned from the window trying to suppress my feelings, sadly no luck in doing so.

"Fuji-kun, are you coming or not?" Kawamaru asked poking his head into the clubroom.

"Hai, I'll be out in a minute," I smiled back, turning around to the window for one last look in secret, but he was gone. "Must have gone to a different court." I sighed.

"Who must have Fujiko?" A voice behind me asked. Whirling around I came face to face with my redhead, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Eiji-kun, you startled me," I gave my famous innocent smile hiding my nervousness perfectly, or so I thought.

"Nya, are you alright, you look kinda..." Kikumaru leaned in closer to my face, "out of it I guess you could say."

"I'm fine Eiji-kun, just peachy," I stepped back trying to keep the space between us to a controlled maximum.

"Are you sure, nya?" He stepped closer eliminating the gap between us once more.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," I bend down and picked up my racquet, "Now if you will please excuse me." I took my leave quickly leaving Kikumaru behind.

* * *

Eiji POV

"Now if you will please excuse me." Fuji said walking out of the club room. I was alone now.

"Nya, so much for 'corner and confess', mou" I slumped down on the bench behind me right next to Fuji's bag. _'hmm maybe I should leave a note?' _I thought looking down at the bag. Quickly I pulled out a piece of paper from my foot locker and jotted down a time and meeting place.

"There that should work just fine," I stuck the paper just inside the zipper of the bag.

"Eiji, come on Tezuka-Buchou is going to give you laps if you don't get out here now!" I heard Oishi's voice ring.

"Hoi hoi, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

after practice

"What did you want to see me about Eiji-kun?" Fuji asked walking up to me.

"Oh...umm...well..." I muttered shuffling my feet.

"well..." Fuji urged me on to continue, only causing me to shuffle my feet some more. It didn't seem this hard when I played it out in my head.

"Is someone picking on you Eiji? Grades failing? You know you can tell me anything right?" The questions flew from Fuji's mouth.

"No, surprisingly enough no, and yes I do know that" I answered each of the questions.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Well..umm...iza...iza...I...umm...Daisuki!" I yelled blushing madly; I turned my back to him. I really had no want to see his reaction. _'probably disgust, hopefully Inui's calculations were right and he won't push me away, mou...hopefully he hasn't made an error.'_

I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Are you serious Eiji? do you really like me?" Fuji whispered in my ear, I turned around and faced him shaking my head viciously, feeling tears coming on.

_'I can't read his face...' _my thoughts were churning. For someone who wasn't a very offensive player Fuji had a very strong grip on me so I couldn't run away. He stared at me for a long while those beautiful Cerulean eyes, looking straight through me to the other side like I was clear as glass. He did something next, something that caught be completely off guard he...he...kissed me it was small and chaste but just enough to reassure me that he wasn't disgusted with me. I touched my bottom lip when we broke apart. His eyes had closed and his smile returning to its regular innocent look.

"I like you too Eiji-kun," He smiled.

"Ii data," I heard faintly from the bushes behind us.

_'NO! Inui really hadn't heard anything had he? or worse...saw something! That's the last thing I need is blackmail, NYA!' _I thought shuddering involuntarily.

"Is something wrong Eiji?" Fuji asked with definite concern in his voice.

"Oh, umm...no I just thought I had heard something that's all." I smiled back as he took my hadn in his, interlacing our fingers.

"Shall I walk you home Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Hai!" I jumped around but was very careful to not break our hands apart. "Nya, Fujiko?"

"Nani?" He turned facing me.

"Does this mean that were...boyfriends now?" I asked with delight.

"Hai, I guess it does." His smile grew.

"Really? NYA!" I resumed my bouncing unknowingly causing others to stare.

"Eiji, calm down people are staring." He squeezed my hand gently.

"Nya, but I'm so happy Fujiko, your my boyfriend now," I smiled placing a small kiss on his cheek, making a faint blush appear on his cheeks. " Kawaii ne," I yelled glomping Fuji to the ground, landing in a somewhat compromising position.

"What are they doing?" I heard some men mutter as they passed.

"Absolutely disgraceful," a woman whispered.

Fuji shot a cold glare (one that could rival Tezuka-Buchou at the moment.) at the those who were staring, causing them to shudder and run off.

I jumped up quickly landing on my feet with precision, offering a hand down to Fuji which he gladly accepted. He smiled brightly at me causing me to shudder, I love that smile.

"I think we should be going home now Eiji," Fuji said when he brushed himself off.

"Hai, sorry about the glomp Fujiko, mou" I muttered interlacing our fingers once more.

"Its quite alright Eiji," He smiled back bending down to place a light kiss on my lips, a small blush forming on my cheeks when we began to walk again.

"Well here we are Eiji," Fuji said turning to face me in front of the gate. I felt sorta sad that Fuji was going to leave, course we would see each other tomorrow, but that was tomorrow!

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, nya-" I started only to be cut off my Fuji's lips on mine. I gasped slightly being caught mid-sentence, and with Fuji being who he was he took full advantage of this by slipping his tongue into my mouth, not that I was objecting any. Fuji pulled away leaving me slightly stunned at his boldness, but of course it was Fuji who I was dealing with so I shouldn't have been that surprised.

"hmm...Orange?" he questioned licking his lips slightly.

"Tangerine!" I proclaimed proudly, my new toothpaste was Tangerine bloosm, my mother just bought it yesterday.

"Hmm, I think I li-" Fuji stared.

"HOI, Eiji-kun is making out near the sidewalk...WITH ANOTHER GUY!" I heard my sister yell from the window.

"Nya, Nee-chan!" I yelled back running towards the house leaving Fuji standing at the gate. "See you tomorrow Fujiko!" I yelled waving back at him.

"I'll call you tonight." was all he said as he began to walk away.

"Alright!" I closed the door comming face to face with my sister.

"Eiji-kun" my mother yelled hugging my tighter than usual.

"Nya, hello Okaa-san," I wheezed. _' this must be what Ochibi-chan feels like every day.'_

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating Fuji-kun?" she questioned.

"Because we just started today Okaa-san," I smiled brightly, it was good to have an open minded family.

"Oooh, our little Eiji-kun is growing up!" my sister squeeled from behind.

"Nya, Nee-chan it's not that big of a deal," I muttered slightly embarrassed by her comment.

" I would have thought you would have ended up with Oishi-kun," she sighed.

"Nah, that would have messed with our doubles if something happened between us." I said walking to the kitchen, getting some milk. _' I don't understand how Ochibi-chan can't like milk, its pretty tasty...'_ I downed a glass with a content sigh.

"Eiji leave some for the rest of us!" My mother yelled from up stairs.

"Nya, I will!" I yelled back.

* * *

So yea… please read and review this is my first PoT fic so do be gentle all criticism is gladly accepted. This is the only time I'll have BOTH of their POV's in the same chapter the rest of the time they will be alternating like next chapter will be entirely Fuji then Eiji so on and so forth. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! here is chapter 2 just so you guys know I've already finished the story just now I'm typing it up and posting it. so these updates should come fairly quick, if time permits me to that is. sigh oh well I'm tired right now so please read and review thanks for the reviews I've gotten!

* * *

"_Hai, my family was very supportive of us Fujiko."_ Eiji's voice rang through the reciver.

"Well that's good," I said looking over my homework one last time before I went to bed.

"_Course, my mom said that if we're going to kiss on the porch then to keep it quick, my dad was none to happy to hear you 'raped my mouth' as my sister put it," _He laughed, causing me to blush at the wording of the event.

"I merely took advantage of an opportunity that's all." Voices could be heard on Eiji's end of the line.

"_Hai, Okaa-san! Sorry Fujiko, but Okaa-san says 'get off'." _He sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Eiji," I said closing my books and placed them on my night stand.

"_Okay, MWAH!" _He cried hanging up the phon. I laid down my phone and turned out my lamp.

_

* * *

_

I walked into the class room same as any other day, only my math teacher was different. Not the same cheerful one, nope far from it to be exact this one had a look in his eyes that screamed 'I'ma kill you!'

"_Alright class, today's lesson is going to be just a tad different from the others. Today you will have to answer several questions from various topics of life, and school." He walked over to the door of the classroom and placed an iron lock on the door, locked it and placed the key in his jacket pocket. That door was the only way out of the room since this particular room was in the middle of the school and had NO windows at all. "The only way out of this class room with through suicide, death whatever you wish to call It just understand this one thing, this is your last stop, this is purgatory, and this…is…HELL." He laughed darkly._

"_Nani? Doushite?" were many of the responses that came to these words._

'_That doesn't make any sense at all?' I muttered looking around, 'and what are Atobe, Tachibana, and Mizuki doing here? They don't attend this school.'_

"_Now let's begin," the teacher started._

_After a few hours of endless questioning many of the people in the classroom had already givin up and taken their life through any means necessary; pens, pencils, stapler to the forehead, just several rather rash acts._

'_this is insane!' I thought seeing another person gouge out their eye. 'such weak people I mean its only questions.'_

"_Hmm, seeing the lack of students now I guess I can up the stakes here shall we? Lets try out this little idea hmm? If you get a question wrong from now on, then you must either shoot your best friend, yourself, or your neighbor (if you have any). OK?" He smiled and turned his attention to me. "Fuji Shusuke," I glared down at him._

"_This is ludicrous, Ore-sama, will NOT shoot down a friend!" Atobe announced jumping from his seat. "Ore-sama will not stand for—" The teacher pulled out a small hand gun and shot Atobe through the head, letting shrieks emit from the room as he fell._

"_Anyone else object to my teaching skills?" Silence. "No ok lets continue on then. His attention returned back to me._

'_I've got a bad feeling about this.' I thought waiting for him to continue on._

"_Who…is your boyfriend?" He asked._

"_What? What kind of question is that?" I asked back. _

"_Answer the question."_

"_The question is irrelevant, beside I don't have one!" I yelled back._

"_I believe you do…now…who is it?" He sighed pulling the gun out and cocked it._

'_I can't answer this, what if something happens and he doesn't like my answer? Come on Fuji think there has got to be a way around this.' I thought hard trying to buy myself some time._

"_Sometime today Fuji…" the Teacher was getting quite impatient with my stalling._

'_There isn't any way around this just got to hope he likes the answer.' I gritted my teeth and spoke the words. "Kikumaru, Eiji." I let out a sigh and hit my head on the desk. Gasps erupted from the room murmurs started to be voiced around._

"_Good, Now Kikumaru-kun your question." He turned and looked at Eiji. I didn't pay any attention to his question. A few minutes later I felt a cold object at my head and sobbing from my right side…the side that Eiji sat on. I looked up and saw Eiji's face tears falling from his face as he then lifted the gun from my head to his own._

"_EIJI DON'T!" I yelled in desperation just in time to see him pull the trigger._

* * *

I lurched forward, a thin layer of sweat on my face and body causing my pajamas to stick to me. '_Just a dream Fuji that's all, it's ok,'_ I sighed and got up walking to the bathroom to wash my face. I got a quick shower and tried to relax. I could still see the image for Eiji pulling the trigger and falling to the ground bleeding. I shuddered and shut off the water and stepped out drying my hair.

* * *

"Hoi hoi, what's your deal?" Eiji yelled striding over to me when I arrived to the courts for morning practice.

"Eh," I questioned, "what do you mean?"

"Practice is over," Eiji stated grabbing my arm.

"Really? I thought I would have been early." I muttered. I was sure I would have been early I always was.

"Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-Sempai," Echizen sighed.

"YEAH! Even Echizen was here before you! And he's late for everything," Momoshiro yelled.

"We had an early practice today Fuji, don't you remember? Inui called everyone last night," Oishi calmly stated.

"Gomen, I guess my mother forgot to remind me." I sighed; it wasn't like me at all to miss a practice. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, instantly bringing me back to the dream I had last night. I felt something cold placed near my cheek. My eyes opened instantly at the sudden change. Turning I saw Inui's glasses glint and a small piece of metal that looked identical to the one in my dream, the hand gun that is. "Saa…" I gasped as he pulled the trigger shooting something putrid into my mouth. I choked and coughed falling to my knees.

'_What was that? It was horrible!'_ I thought staring at the ground I looked up and glared straight at Inui, who started to write down my reaction in his notebook.

"Ii data," he muttered, "I guess you can't handle everything eh, Fuji?" He questioned. Before I could get out a reply Tezuka walked up his face as stoic as ever.

"Fuji, 50 laps for skipping practice," He bellowed in his commanding Buchou voice.

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou," I returned my innocent smile to my lips and ran off.

* * *

"Game and match, winner Kikumaru Oishi pair 6-5!" Momoshiro announced as Eiji and Oishi shook hands with Kaidou and Inui.

"Nya, good game Kaoru-chan," Eiji said bouncing off.

"Alright everyone that's it for today, your are dismissed!" Oishi yelled.

"You seemed sorta jumpy today Fujiko, is something wrong?" Eiji asked taking my hand in his. Nobody knew we were officially going out still so I was little uncomfortable holding hands with Eiji at school, but since he wanted to I willingly complied.

"I just had a bad dream last night that's all," I smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're not telling me everything Fujiko," Eiji urged stepping in front of me.

"Your right I'm not but I have my reasons," I opened my eyes slightly looking down at the ground.

"You can tell me Fujiko, there can't be any kind of secrets between us understand!" he scolded me.

I let out a small laugh and looked up at him. "Alright if you really want to know," I started. I recanted the entire dream to him, his eyes growing wider with every sentence I uttered. When I finished he just stood there and stared at me.

"See, pretty weird huh?" I smirked, looking him over slowly checking for any signs of emotional change.

"nya, yea it is," He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, apparently the ending had thrown him for the proverbial loop.

"You know what that tells me though?"

"What?"

"It tells me that you'll do almost anything for me, that's what I read from it, my sister even said that when I told her about it this morning." I smiled hugging him tight. "just so you know," I whispered in his ear, "I'd do the same for you." I pulled away and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling him from his thoughts judging my his startled reaction.

"We need to get going now ok, it's getting late and I need to be home before dark today, Yuuta is supposed to be coming home for dinner today." I smiled and took his hand in mine again and began to walk towards his house.

* * *

Ok so yea that was a pretty freakin' effed up dream Fuji had right? A friend of mine gave me the idea one day in W. History and I was like AMAZING WRITE THAT DOWN! so he did and BAM Fuji's dream was born course with a little tweaking here and there to make it fit.

Now the next chapter will be Eiji POV just so you know, once you get used to the flow its not that hard to tell who is talking.

As always critisism is accepted so do give it I'd love to know if I messed up somewhere, I'm still trying to get the personalities right, so if there is a problem then I'll try my best to fix it, cause I hate it when people mess up on a character. Seriously, it pisses me off!

Fuji: your rambling dear.

OH! Gomen, I'll try and stop that.

Fuji: Thankyou. now do read and review thats how she makes her money.

not really don't listen to him I'm just a highschooler with not life thats all! - Course I would love to write this stuff for a living that would be amazing!

Fuji: Ahem...

Sorry Sorry review please and thank you. -


	3. Chapter 3

WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN THE SAME DAY! AMAZING i'm on a roll huh?

OK! chapter 3 I know that right now the chapters seem totally unrelated and trust me they aren't the story just takes time to get going, then yea...you'll see when I get done posting the whole thing! Course I personally love this chapter...poor Eiji and his mind its forever...nevermind you'll understand by the end.

lets get going then ok! oh and just incase you don't know this is Eiji POV and this takes place a almost a week after chapter 2 ok...

* * *

"Nya, Fujiko where are we going?" I wined behind my blindfold.

"For the 20th time Eiji, if I tell you then it won't be a secret now would it?" The Tensai that was leading me by the hand joked.

"No, I guess not, but I really would like to know though," I sighed. A few minutes later Fuji led me through a door.

"Okaa-san I'm home and I have a friend we're going up to my room," He yelled leading me in.

"Alright, I'll bring some tea up to your room in a minute then Shu-chan!" His mother replied from what I was guessing the living room giving the closeness of her voice.

'_She's off today? Usually when I come over she's working or something,' _I thought as Fuji led me up the stairs slowly, grabbing my waist gently when I stumbled.

"Alright," He took off my blindfold, me being the easily confused person I was, was totally and utterly bewildered at the point in his little game.

"Ugh…Fujiko…"

"Yes?"

"It's not like I havn't seen your room before, nya," I said showing my confusion completely.

"I know that, but it's what we will be doing in said room that is the surprise," He grinned broadly and opened his eyes fully, staring at me. His smile caused me to be a little weary about his intentions.

"EH? FUJIKO WE'RE TO YOUNG TO DO THAT!" I yelled only to have his hand come up over my mouth to silence me. Horrid images burned themselves successfully into my psyche thoroughly. He released his grip on my mouth and grinned.

"Really now, I know kids who are much younger than I who are really good at it."

"Kids younger than you," I exclaimed, this time keeping my voice down. _'Kiddy porn, WAH I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU FUJIKO!'_ I yelled mentally.

"yep my mom encouraged me at a young age to start so I did, eventually I got other kids to play with me, Even Yumiko-chan." He stated proudly. _'INSECST! With his own sister he's done this…and his mother encouraged it?!'_

"You mean you've done this with other people?" I was utterly horrified now _'I wanted to be your first Fuji…wait no don't think THAT way Eiji it's not good for your health right now!'_

"Yea, Tezuka, Oishi, Momoshiro, even Echizen, and Inui at the same time," I stared at him as he counted off the people on his fingers, he was actually telling me this, and saying it proudly.

"But…but Ochibi-chan he…He's only twelve!"

"He maybe twelve but he well skilled beyond his years, to tell you the truth," He continued on smiling all the same.

'_I don't think I wanna know…' _I groaned to myself.

"He's quite the little monster when it comes to playing chess." Fuji grabbed my hand and lead me inside his room revealing a chess table with two empty chairs, sitting opposite each other.

"Chess? We're playing…chess?" I laughed slightly still shocked from what I was thinking. _'I actually forgot I was dating a sadist…how stupid of me. He purposely led me on just to get his kicks, He knew what I was thinking!' _I really just wanted to hit him upside the head for doing that to me.

"Hai, what were you thinking Eiji?" He smiled innocently.

"Oh, betsuni, Fujiko," I smiled back _'you know exactly what I was thinking you bastard!' _"Anou, I don't know how to play though."

"That why I'm going to teach you." He stated pulling a chair out for me.

"Arigatou," I sat down and looked at the small wooden pieces in front of me. Yea I knew what they were called; rook, knight, bishop, king, queen, and pawn, but I didn't know as to what any of them did.

"Ok, now basically the gist is to block your opponent's king from moving in any direction, thus causing 'checkmate' and your opponent looses the game." I nodded, and he continued on, "Now your moves like this," He picked up the small piece in front and moved it forward one space. I nodded again. Fuji continued his brief tutorial for each piece showing me how it moved and attacked. "Do you understand all this?" Fuji asked, his eyes half opened looking at me slightly.

"Hai, I do actually," slightly surprised I even decided to recant some of the pieces and what they did, causing Fuji to be somewhat surprised.

"Well, I am impressed Eiji, I didn't expect you to pay attention that well," Fuji's eyes closed once more and his Cheshire cat grin returned. _'I think he insulted me in there somewhere…'_

"When I actually pay attention I can learn quite a few things." I smiled _'especially when my intelligence is insulted in the process.' _

"Yes, well let's continue then, since your white you move first." I moved my left most pawn out one space; Fuji in turn moved his right most. We continued our small game of cat and mouse (Me primarily being the mouse out of place I know…)

'_He is toying with me!'_ I yelled to myself moving my knight forward, I looked up at his face. His bright blue eyes were open concentration evident in them, but he did have a very content look at the same time. _' I guess he's having fun with messing with me…'_

"Checkmate," Fuji said softly, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Nani?"

"Checkmate, I win Eiji," He smiled broadly. " you did quite well for your first time though," I blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Arigatou," I muttered.

"You really are too cute, Eiji," He said in a hushed tone, that was just barely audible. My hair stood on end as a shiver when up my back, my blush deepened. "you little blushes, and bouncing, being with you makes me realize that I really am a lucky guy." He bent across the table and placed a small kiss on my forehead. A short knock came on the door, Fuji quickly went back to his side of the table, as the door opened he stood up and greeted the person at the door.

"Sorry it took so long Shu-chan, I hope you're not dying of thirst up here." His mother joked placing the tray of drinks and snacks on his desk.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san," He smiled swiftly, but politely, ushering her out the door.

"Your mother really does seem like a nice person, too bad she works so much, nya." I smiled getting up from my chair.

"Hai, she is," He smiled back, his smiled quickly faded though and his blue eyes focused on me, "Course, I can't help but wonder…what where you thinking earlier?" He asked againg placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Nya…nothing , really Fujiko, Honest!" I laughed nervously.

"Hmm…" His eyes narrowed slightly then closed, he knew I was lying but he let it slide this time. "You know Eiji that you're the only one for me right?" He slide his arm from my shoulders to my waist pulling me in closer to him.

"H-Hai," I stuttered, feeling hot from the lack of space between us now. I liked the lack of space though it gave me a sense of security, knowing that Fuji was there and that he would protect me if anything ever happened.

"Good," He lifted my face up and kissed me deeply, I allowed him entrance to my mouth so that he might explore it more freely this time, free from my sisters prying eyes. I loved his kisses whether they were short and sweet or long and…well…HOT! I prayed I would never tire of them…no I knew I would never tire of them. We broke apart for breath, _'damn you oxygen!' _I cursed to myself, unknowingly I had allowed a scowl to form on my face.

"What something wrong?"

"hmm?" I gave him a confused look.

"You scowled…what is it?"

"OH! Nothing everything is fine," I smiled

"Saa," Fuji raised an eyebrow at me.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE! Just peachy keen!" I laughed placing another kiss on his lips, "trust me!"

* * *

hmm soooooooooooooooooooooo totally weird huh? but I still love this chapter the most! just cause Fuji effed around with Eiji's mind!

Eiji: that wasn't cool you know...

I'm sorry...

Eiji: no your not! pouts

oh well please review sankyuu!


	4. Chapter 4

OK! chapter 4 is now up so yea read and review sankyuu, I really do appreciate all the reviews and stuff I'd like somemore though...please? thanks -

Fuji POV again and this chapter is a few weeks after the last one. I promise they will get better TRUST ME! so please don't give up on me just yet like I said before it takes a while to get started. You'll see the first shine of conflict soon.

* * *

"Nya, Fujiko you grabbed first place again!" Eiji yelped giving me a hug as we looked over the rankings results for the latest test.

"Hai," I smiled looking down at the red head, _'Luck is on my side with you here Eiji,'_ I thought looking back at the results, "well, what rank did you get Eiji?"

"Nya, anou…"He muttered looking down the list…and he kept looking, "Here! # 38, HOI! One place higher than last time," He yelled.

'_Saa, he's proud of that? Well being a rank higher I could understand but #38?' _I thought staring at him, instantly I came up with a brilliant idea, "hey Eiji,"

"Nani?" He looked away from the list for a second to look at me.

"Would you like to come over and study with me today after practice?" I knew it was a silly question though; Kikumaru Eiji was not the kind of guy to study before a test more like cram it all in the night before and prayed it stuck with him until the morning.

"Sure, I'd love to Fujiko," He clapped his hands showing his approval of the idea.

"Eh? Out of all the times I've asked you to Eiji you never wanted to study with me," Oishi said from behind me, turning I could see the somewhat definite hurt in his eyes.

"Oh…well…anou…Tomorrow ok Oishi I promise!" Eiji smiled at his doubles partner.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Eiji and Oishi shook hands locking the deal. Oishi's eyes immediately brightened when their hands touched. Now mind you I'm not a paranoid person nor am I the jealous type, but when Oishi's demeanor changed I just got this bad feeling like all of the trust I had built up with him had just vanished. Nope, I didn't like the look on his face at all. I mean, Oishi and Kikumaru had been doubles partners for a long time and I knew they shared a brotherly kind of bond, at least that's all I hoped Oishi was looking for out of Eiji.

"Come on Eiji, we'll be late for class," I waved to Kikumaru signaling it was defiantly time to take our leave.

"Hoi, alright Fujiko! Ja ne Oishi!" Kikumaru waved as I led him away…far away mind you.

* * *

We sat in English listening to the teacher give his lecture. Really, I wasn't paying that much attention, I kept replaying the look on oishi's face over in my head, infuriating me each time I saw it. Eiji apparently noticed my discomfort and slipped me a note, poking me lightly in the forearm with the corner of the paper.

"_Fujiko, are you alright?" your eyes were open glaring at your notes." _He had written.

"_Hmm? No everything is fine Kikumaru, trust me."_ I wrote back sliding the paper back over to him. He looked at it for a moment with a confused look on his face.

'_What did I write something to make him suspicious?' _I thought jotting down a few more English notes, before noticing the note poking into my arm once again.

"_Alright now I know something is up, you haven't called me 'Kikumaru' in a long time actually since the first time we met. Who are you mad at? It's not me is it? Only when your mad is when you talk using formal names with your friends. So out with it! I mean it or else…our study __date__ is off!"_ Date? He actually called it a date? Out of the several weeks we had been together I don't ever recall us ever having dates, not one. Seeing that he would actually call off our somewhat 'first' date really hurt me.

Come to think about it we haven't even told anyone that we are dating, the only people that knew where Kikumaru's family and my family. So I could understand if Oishi would make a move on Eiji, doesn't mean I wouldn't be pissed of course.

"_saa, I'll tell you later ok Eiji, sorry I'm not mad at you alright." _I wrote putting a little smiley face at the end. I slid it back. Eiji looked at it and smiled he started to write something back when the teacher noticed something was up. Eiji quickly handed it back to me.

"Fuji-san, what is that?" I quickly hid said note underneither my notebook, and pulled out another note from the many female admirers I had. "Let me see that!" he snarled snatching the fake note from my hands. Reading it a blush formed on his face and handed it back to me. "Yes, well keep things like that to yourself from now on." He placed the note back on my notebook and walked away.

"Hai, Sensei," I smiled back innocently. _' I do keep things like that to myself baka,' _I laughed to myself, momentarily glaring at his back, before returning my usual peaceful look to my face. I slide the note from Eiji out from under my notebook and read it.

"_Ok! As long as you not mad at me, your fury is a very scary thing Fujiko, nya chuu xoxoxo." _He had placed a little cat face at the end. I prayed I wasn't blushing or not noticeable at least. I shot a sly smile over to Eiji which he noticed and blushed lightly only enough for me to see.

* * *

Class ended, ending the day for everyone else, they had the whole weekend ahead of them at this point. Not so, if you were a part of the tennis club, our weekend didn't begin until after practice.

"Alright everyone line up!" Oishi yelled.

"1st years court D, 2nd year non-regulars court C, 3rd year non-regulars Court B, All Regulars court A," Tezuka announced, everyone left going to their respective areas.

"Ok today we will have matches between Echizen and Tezuka-buchou, Momoshiro and kaidoh, Inui and Kikumaru, Finally Fuji and me, we will be playing in that order!" Oishi said reading from the paper in front of him. Everyone went and sat down except for Echizen and Tezuka they took the court first. Kawamaru was the line judge for all of the matches today.

* * *

I know Oishi would never do anything to Eiji but I just don't really like him all that much...so I'mma make him do something HORRIBLE! (Blasphamy I know...but get over it!)

as always critisism is graciously accepted from anyone and everyone. and reviews are great too! I luffles them alot...but critisism is better -


	5. Chapter 5

Yohoo! its chapter 5 you guys, sorry i would have had it up earlier but with electricity going out then I got side tracked working on Chapter 17 for this story...bleh just lots of stuff then Finals are the next 3 days so I'll be busy with that, but remember in three days it will be summer vacation for me! WAAAAH I don't want that to happen I hate being bored...and that is exactly what Summer bring me boredom I'mma miss you school! sigh oh well. here it is chpater 5 of Right by your side. Please Read and Review! OH Eiji POV!

* * *

"Game and set Winner Inui 7-6!" Kawamura announced.

"Nya, Think you got enough data on me this time Inui?" I asked shaking his hand at the net.

"Hai, but as usual you were quite unpredictable. Your three straight come back was very noble, but as I expected it wasn't enough to win." Inui smiled walking away.

"Che, thanks Inui," I sighed, _'it's always good to know you never had a chance to start with.' _I walked back towards Fuji only to see him doing something I wasn't expecting. Fuji was actually glaring at Oishi and Oishi was glaring right back at him, bold move on his part. _'What's up with them?' _I sat down next to Fuji and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Nothing. I tried again tapping him a little harder this time. Still nothing, not even a response from Oishi. I sighed lightly; then I got a great idea. I slid closer to Fuji resting my chin on his shoulder I took both of my index fingers placing one on each side of his face and poked his cheeks lightly.

"Nya, Fujiko what's up with the pinched up face? You'll get wrinkles that way." I smiled, "Hoi, Oishi doesn't he look like that glaring fish in your tank at your house?" I asked pushing Fuji's cheeks together making his mouth pucker slightly. Oishi's face softened at the sight of this.

"Yea, he kinda does," he chuckled, picking up his racquet and walked towards the court. Fuji's eyes closed and his frown went away, he sighed and then another look returned. The look that had been proudly dubbed his 'evil sadist smile', trust me it wasn't a name for show. Nothing good ever came from this look. I suddenly felt a little worried for Oishi.

"Nya, Fujiko what are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Play tennis of course, silly," he got up and ruffled my hair and placed a quick kiss on my forehead, grabbing his racquet he joined Oishi on the court.

"Took you long enough," Oishi laughed. Fuji merely nodded and asked wether Oishi wanted smooth or rough.

"Rough," Oishi answered as Fuji spun the racquet.

"It's rough," Fuji muttered.

"I wonder what happened between them just now?" I accidently asked aloud, unaware that anyone else was around me.

"They had a few choice words," I heard Tezuka say.

"Nya, Tezuka-buchou! You startled me," I gasped, "what kind of 'choice words'?" I inquired, hoping he could give me an answer unlike Fuji. I hated secrets being kept from me more than anything else in the world.

"Words that they will have to tell you on their own when they are ready to," he said.

'_nya, thanks a bunch Buchou…not' _I thought looking away. "Oh well, cause ever since I said I was going to study with Oishi tomorrow, Fujiko has been acting weird," I sighed, "Glaring at his notes and now he's glaring at Oishi, he says he's not mad at me, but I think he is. He couldn't be mad at Oishi could he?" I gasped slightly, "But why would he be mad at him?"

"well we all know that Fuji isn't the jealous kind, and if he was then He and Oishi would have hashed this out a long time ago instead of waiting until now."

"You mean Fuji is jealous of Oishi?" I laughed slightly at the absurdness of the thought. "What reason would Fujiko have to be jealous of Oishi?" Apparently I wasn't getting what Tezuka was wanting me to understand.

"I don't think it's jealousy as much as it fear," he started looking down at me. I gave him a confused look I still didn't understand, Tezuka heaved a sigh and continued, "Fear of what might happen to you."

"Nani? Tezuka-buchou your not making ANY SENSE AT ALL!" I yelled, rubbing my head from the massive amount of cryptic messages.

"You'll figure it out Kikumaru, just remember Yudan sezu ni ikō" Tezuka stated walking off.

'_Don't let my guard down? Why would he be telling me that of all things? I wonder if he knows about me and Fujiko...he certainly lets on that he does, nya what does Ochibi see in him seriously?' _I thought sighing.

I turned back to Fuji's match not only confused but utterly irritated with the fact that no one would give me a straight answer. The match was getting pretty intense from what I could see. Fuji had just countered with 'Tsubame Gaeshi' one of his three powerful conters. Oishi tried his moon volley again, no luck Fuji sealed it easily, he truly was a tensai. I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly but something that Fuji said caused Oishi to stop in his tracks giving the point to Fuji.

"How dare you!" Oishi yelled, "Iwould never dothat, you've got to trust me Fuji!"

"Are you done yet? We're still playing a match last time I checked." Fuji chided getting ready to serve. Oishi gave him a stern look.

"Yeah," he sighed, thus the game proceeded.

'_What could Fujiko have said?' _I thought wishing I was Kawamura at the moment so I could hear what they were saying.

"Game and Match won by Fuji 6-3" Kawamura announced.

"I will beat you Fuji," Oishi said in the harshest tone I'd ever heard him use with anyone. Oishi rarely ever got mad, and Fuji wasn't the kind to really instigate violent things unless absolutely necessary.

"What ever you say Oishi," Fuji smiled back innocently as he walked off the court.

* * *

"Ok name who it was that Marie Antoinette married and of what country he was from," Fuji sked sitting at his desk looking over his history note.

"nya, I know this," I groaned beating my head lightly with my fists, "umm…is it Louis XIV?" Fuji frowned at my answer, "NO WAIT! Louis XVI, and he came from….Fance?" I whinced waiting for a nod or something from Fuji.

"yes, course you only get one piece of candy instead of two snice you messed up." He smiled tossing me a piece of hard candy. I caught it and fell backwards onto Fuji's bed unwrapping the candy and popped it into my mouth. "Wah, Fujiko I'm tired." I whined. I heard Fuji's chair creak and footsteps come towards me, a few seconds later Fuji was sitting by my side on the bed.

"We've only been studying an hour Eiji," He smiled.

"I know but this is the most studying I've done in a while." I continued to whine rolling around on the bed, causing Fuji to laugh lightly.

"Kawaii ne," He whispered in my ear making me stop immediately a light blush formed on my cheeks. I've always been called cute, mainly by the girls at school cause they were crazy infatuated with most of the guys on the Tennis team, but when Fuji said it…I don't know it just makes me shiver with excitement.

"Nya, Shusuke, your making me blush!" I rolled over hiding my face in one of his pillows _'nya, smells just like him…well it is his pillow so that's expected.' _

"I know that why I do it, I love seeing you blush like that," he replied, "when did you decide to call me by my givin' name?"

"I dunno I just found it as a good idea that's all." I gave a sheepish smile from behind the pillow.

"I like it." He smiled back broadly.

"GOOD! Now shusuke I have a question for you," I stated propping myself up on my elbows.

"go ahead and ask."

* * *

OK! thats it for now I know my chapters are sorta short but I have a short attention span for writing long amounts. I'm currently working on chapter 17 which is the longest one for this story so far. OH WELL

What do you think Fuji said to Oishi? Poor Eiji is so confused but we all know Tezuka means well right he just doesn't want to get in the middle of things, just hinting in his own little ways. Hopefully Eiji will take his advice and keep his defenses up and running for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Yoho! my loyal fan people...if I have any I like to think I do (it keeps posting even if its all in vain -) Here is chapter 6 for you. may you enjoy it! Oh Fuji POV...

* * *

"Ask Away," I replied.

"Well..."Eiji stuttered, apparently struggling with the words, "anou…what happened between you and Oishi this afternoon at practice?"

"Saa, we played tennis…didn't we?" I asked innocently.

"Don't avoid the question Shusuke," Eiji replied sternly, "you two were glaring at each other this afternoon, and then you said something to up Oishi during your match."

"We talked that's all," I shrugged hoping that would end Eiji's interrogation of me.

* * *

"_Took you long enough," Oishi laughed when I stepped on to the court, his laugh was forced any brain dead idiot could tell that much. I merely smiled sweetly and nodded in reply._

"_Gomen Oishi, rough or smooth?"_

"_Rough," I flipped the racquet hating the results._

"_Its rough," I muttered stepping away from the net._

"_One set match Oishi to serve!" Kawamura announced._

"_Go easy on me Fuji," Oishi sneered._

"_Aa," I nodded, '_I have no intention of going easy on the likes of you Oishi Shuichiro,_' I thought hitting back his serve forcefully._ 'Far too easy of a serve Oishi you'll have to try harder than that if you want to win Eiji from me.'

"_15-0!"_

"_I was hoping to start out light Fuji, but if you don't want to then that's fine with me," Oishi used his Spin serve this time._

"_I wouldn't want it any other way, Oishi." The game continued in much the same manner as our conversation, very much to my advantage._

"_Game Fuji 1-0!"_

"_I certainly do hope your study session with Eiji goes well tomorrow," I started serving the ball, "course if you try anything with him my faith and trust in you as a friend will disappear…much like the ball right now." I smirked watching Oishi try and return the serve. He glared in return._

"_Oh, well thank you for your concern, but I can assure you, Fuji, you have my word on on the fact that nothing other than studying will occur." He said._

"_I would most certainly hope so,all I'm saying is that you shouldn't do things you'll regret that's all." I smiled innocently serving another ball this one was much easier to hit. A small rally started between us._

"_What makes you think that? I've been told I'm quite the trust worthy person Fuji, why the sudden change of heart?" He used his Moon Volley this time._

"_I don't know, I just don't want you to take advantage of a certain person," I countered his next hit with 'Tsubame Gashi'. "Because mind you that if you do hurt Eiji in any way I will make your life into a living hell that I can assure you, Oishi." Oishi stopped and stared at me with wide, angry eyes._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled. " I would never do that, you have GOT TO TRUST ME!"_

"_Are you done yet? We're still playing a match you know," I chided getting ready to serve._

"_Fine," he muttered getting ready to return my serve._

"_Good, now I know I can trust you, which is why I'm going to, so please don't do anything stupid, alright?"_

"_I'm his doubles partner, Fuji, our team can't afford anything to happen between us." He sihed as the match ended._

"_Game and match won by Fuji 6-3!"_

"_All the more insurance for me then," I smiled shaking Oishi's hand._

"_I won't give up with out a fight though, I will beat you!" He said harshly walking away._

* * *

"Oi, Shusuke?" I heard Eiji say faintly, bringing me back from my thoughts of earlier today.

"Nani?" I asked

"I said is there anything I need to know about?" Eiji asked again, still laying on the bed.

"No, but answer this for me. What do you feel for Oishi?" Eiji shot up from the bed almost causing our heads to collide with each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I said what do you feel for him? Admiration, love, respect, what?" I elaborated.

"Probably a mixture of admiration, brotherly love, and respect, much like any other person on the team, why do you ask?" He answered tilting his head to the side slightly and rested his index finger on his bottom lip.

"No real reason, just wondering."

"Oh well..ok. You know the only one I love is you, right Shusuke." He pulled me down on to the bed and kissed me lightly on the mouth. Those kisses quickly turned in to deep more passionate ones, that resulted in several, long minutes of rolling around on said bed. Of course I was mainly on top, I never could think of myself as the submissive type, but Eiji did have his few moments of not being a bottom boy. Eventually we pulled away from each other, our faces fully flushed from our small session. Eiji propped himself up on his elbows with me still straddling his waist. I looked down at our position and blushed even more.

"I-I think we've had a long enough break don't you?" I stuttered sliding off of Eiji, I sat on the edge of the bed as Eiji wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"If you say so Shu-chan," He sighed kissing my cheek.

"I do say so, if we keep this up neither of us will pass this test," I laughed.

"Test shmest," He said pulling me back down, "I'd prefer to not study,"

"Well that's obvious, but for your well being and my own, we need to," I said pulling away reluctantly _'you've no idea how much I'd like to forget about studying right now Eiji…' _

"Oooh Fine," he whined pouting slightly.

"After another hour we'll take another break, ok?" Eiji smiled at this.

"OK!"

"Good now, who did Marie Antoinette marry?" I asked wondering if he would remember.

"Well its obviously wasn't you cause your mine," he grinned making me blush.

"Come on Eiji focus here," I laughed.

"Nya, umm…Louis XIV?" I hit my forehead with my palm and sighed.

"Nope. Try again."

"WAAAH I'm never gonna get it!" Eiji fell backwards onto the bed again throwing a small tantrum.

"It's going to be a long night." I laughed watching him continue his kicking.

* * *

WAH! so what did you think? my reviews have been lacking lately and that makes me sad, I really would like your feed back on the personalities mainly, I think I've gotten them down pretty ok, but I'm still unsure on them. If you havn't notcied I do have a slight dislike for Oishi which you will all MAJORLY find out soon trust me.

The next chapter will be a pointless omake, so it won't have any affect on the plot line of the Fic. so nothing to fear! I just got bored and wrote something stupid.

Arigatou minna for the reading Please review sankyuu! (seriously I like review they makes me smile -)


	7. Random Omake

Ok you guys this is just a stupid little omake chapter that I really don't have to post...but i want to anyways so here you go!

* * *

Animeno:I know your all probably bored with this story by now, since its very slow moving. So in order to add something totally random and stupid here is a little Omake chapter.

Momoshiro: so who's in this?

Animeno: you and Kaidoh!

Kaidoh: Fsssssshhh?! (angry hiss of doom)

Animeno: -sigh- now Kaidoh go put on this Kool-aid man suit please.

Kaidoh: no….

Fuji: I think you should Kaidoh or else these lovely pictures of you playing with Echizen's cat will accidently find their way onto the internet. –insert innocent grin here-

Kaidoh: I hate cats and any other kind of animal.

Fuji: oh really? That's not what these pictures say –holds up pictures for everyone to see- HEY doesn't Kaidoh look so happy playing with Karupin?

Kaidoh: FINE! Fsssshh –snatches pictures away-

Fuji: good good…

Animeno: now that, that is settled lets get on with the side thingy…

* * *

Imagine a cheesey 1950's commercial here you have momoshiro sitting at a desk working on his homework intently like any other good child.

"Man I hate doing homework!" Momoshiro sighed throwing his pencil to the side. "This is too hard!"

"looks like you need a break little boy," says the creepy voice over guy.

"Geez mister, I sure do, but I've got thing to do," Momoshiro shrugged getting up from his chair.

"Well then why don't you run downstairs and tell mom to make you some tasty and healthy KOOL-AID!" Momoshiro's eyes light up and a smile grows on his face.

"WOW MISTER that's a great idea,"

"Fssshh," Kool-aid man Kaidoh appears unenthusiastically pushing his way through a paper wall.

"BWAAHAHA Baka mamushi is dressed like a bowl of fruit punch!" Momoshiro laughed falling over clutching his sides.

"Are you picking a fight with me stupid peach head?" Kaidoh yells.

"Maybe I am!"

"Well atleast I'm not sitting here going 'geezums mister'," Kaidoh yelled back getting right in momoshiro's face.

"Its not my fault!" Momoshiro waved the script infront of Kaidoh for him to see, "She wrote it!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORED!" I yelled running off.

"we don't even make any appearances in this stupid story of yours!" Kaidoh and Momoshiro both yelled chasing me off the face of the earth.

* * *

HAHAHAA stupid right? -sigh- this is the product of my total and complete boredom.

I'm currently thinking on another fic course there will be MULTIPLE couples and such. The gist of it is, Atobe is having an exclusive costume party and its a 'couples affair' so in order to get in you must have a date. if you attend with someone of the same gender then one of people must play the part of the guy/girl in the couple. the massive guest list will include the teams of Hyotei, Seigaku, Rakkai Dai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, and Shitenhōji. it will take place after the nationals (duh since Shitenhōji will be there.) What do you guys think? I think it would make a pretty good little fic. Course you guys as the readers will decide.

Please Review thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

OK here is chapter 8 which is a very important chapter. Now you can see my true dislike for Oishi in this chapter and he is quite OOC cause we all know he would never do this. Eiji POV

* * *

"What famous line is it believed that Marie Antoinette said during the French famine?" Oishi asked while sitting on the floor, I was on the bed trying to remember the answer.

"_Let them eat cake?_" I said, hoping my quote was right.

"Good, really good, I've never known you to remember all of this, I guess studying with Fuji really help some eh?" Oishi sighed closing his book. three hours we had been at it, and in those three hours all we had done is go over the exact same thing Fuji and I had last night. Not that I was complaining I was just happy I remembered it all, I could see Fuji's smiling face now congratulating me.

"I guess we can call it a night then right?" I asked as Oishi got up off the floor, placing his notes on the desk haphazardly.

"I guess so."

"Nya, Oishi could I asked you something?" My curiosity had finally gotten the best of me, I had to know what was going on between Fujiko and Oishi, since Fuji never really gave me an answer last night more like a blank stare. I couldn't just come out blatantly and ask him what was up so I decided on an alternative route using the same question that Fuji had asked me last night.

"Yea, go ahead."

"What do you feel for me?" I blurted out, surprise rose on Oishi's face. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell agape by a few millimeters, and a faint blush brushed its way across his cheeks.

"I…well…I…" I could tell he wanted to say something, but something was keeping him from saying it. A something that I was guessing started with an F and ended in uji.

"Come on Oishi it can't be that hard to say" I smiled, "You know I love secrets!"

"I-I can't Eiji I just can't say anything, I promised Fuji I wouldn't say or do anything." Oishi stuttered looking down at the ground. My eyes narrowed slightly so Fuji was behind all of this, nonsense.

"What did you promise him? You know that as doubles partners it's not good to have secrets between us. Especially ones that involve other people on the team, not out with it." I said sternly commanding him to cooperate with me on this.

"I-I promised him that I…" He sat down on the bed next to me and closed the space between us. "That I wouldn't do this!" Oishi pulled me into a forceful kiss, my eyes widened at the sudden contact between us.

"SAA!" I heard _'I've been hanging around Shusuke for so long that his voice is now in my head?'_ I thought before pushed Oishi away. I looked in the direction of his door and saw a sight I never wanted to see at a moment like this.

Fuji was standing there door knob in hand, his mouth agape staring at us. I turned my head back to Oishi and glared hard at him. Tears were threatening the corners of my eyes now. Oishi had been someone I could trust ever since our 1st year days. I never imagined that he would do this to me. I was his friend nothing more.

I now thoroughly understood what Tezuka was talking about when he said 'don't let your guard down' he was trying to warn me so something like this wouldn't happen. _'Note to self: tell Tezuka to be more direct in his advice.'_

Oishi's notes fell to the ground from his desk where he sat them earlier; the sound of the pages fluttering to the ground was the only sound in the room. It seemed to me as if time had frozen for a moment, for if only a split second I swore I saw the slightest glimmer of tears in Fuji's eyes as he stared from the doorway. His hand left the door knob and in mere moments he was at Oishi's back pulling him off of me. He turned Oishi so that they were now facing each other; I blinked and heard a loud bang opening my eyes I noticed that Oishi was uncomfortably pushed against the wall with Fuji at his collar.

"You said I could trust you Oishi, well what happened to that supposed trust worthy person that everyone holds in such high regards?" Fuji muttered darkly through his clenched teeth, pushing my ex-doubles partner harder against the wall.

"I'm sorry Fuji, but I had to act on my feelings," Oishi grunted. I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer and allowed them to fall freely now. "Aren't you being a tad rash about this?"

"I don't really think you're in any position to be telling me how to act Oishi, especially after what I just witnessed not 30 seconds earlier." Fuji was definitely angry now, his eyes told it all. Those beautiful sea blue eyes that I loved so much were filled with so much hatred and sadness right now. The sadness of being betrayed by his own teammate, his own friend, and then there was the hatred from the fact that Oishi had done the act in the first place.

"I guess the golden pair is finished then?" I whispered, aware that my own voice was cracking at the oddest of pitches; I choked back a few sobs so that my words were clearer this time when I spoke, "Why Oishi? I'm your friend why would you do something like this? It was apparent that you knew of mine and Shusuke's relationship, why would you so blatantly ignore it?"

"I-I…" Oishi couldn't say anything, what could he say? Other than 'hey I screwed up and I'm a total Jackass for doing this to you two?' I highly doubted he would say that though.

"This is what you were afraid of…isn't it Shusuke? This is what Tezuka was trying to warn me about the yesterday during practice." I cracked a small laugh. "I was so stupid that I couldn't see it my own self. I was the one that the message wasn't getting across to. I figured it out Tezuka only it's just a few minutes to late for the realization of it."

Fuji released Oishi from his grasp and walked swiftly over to me leaning down by my side holding me tightly in his arms.

"Are you happy now? I trusted you Oishi and this is how you repay that trust?" Fuji growled helping me up from the floor, as I buried my head into his chest and cried a river of tears onto his shirt.

"Eiji" Oishi reached out to touch my shoulder only to have his hand slapped away by Fuji's own.

"I think you've done enough."

"What did you want out of me?" I said noticing that it was muffled by Fuji's body. "It's obvious that you can't have me, so why even try? I'm happy with Shusuke, if you were any friend that you're supposed to be then you'd be happy for that!" I yelled turning myself around allowing him to gaze upon my tear stained face and red eyes. He winced at the sight of me, at what he himself had done to me.

I turned away grabbing Fuji's hand in mine and walked towards the door, with out turning back to look at him I reached for the door knob.

"You still haven't answered me Oishi, what do you want out of me?"

"A-all I want…is for this to have never had happened, all I want is your friendship back." With these words I turned on my heels to face him and stalked over, getting up on my tip toes I looked him straight in the eyes our faces mere centimeters apart.

"I'm sorry but your request can't be allowed at this time, try again later." I sneered glaring at him with ferocity that I never knew existed within me. "It's going to be a long time before the word friend and your name ever grace my lips in the same sentence. Only when they do will I ever call you my _friend_ again." I turned and walked out, Fuji following close behind. Oishi's mother merely stared at us as we left.

"Thank you

for your hospitality Oishi-san," I bowed and left, with Fuji following suit.

* * *

I was surprised that Shusuke hadn't pulled away from me once during the entire fiasco. I wanted to continue crying on his shoulder, but I wouldn't allow myself to.

"Crying may ease the pain but it won't cure the problem at hand." Fuji muttered as we walked away from Oishi's house.

Even though it wasn't entirely my fault, my curiosity got me into this you know, I still felt horribly guilty for what had just transpired. That not only had Oishi betrayed Fuji's trust, but I had as well. In some unknown manner I was just as much to blame. This caused my tear gates to bust open allowing the salty fiends to once again fall from my eyes. Fuji stopped walking, reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me into his grasp, hugging me tightly he stroked my back trying to calm me.

"It's alright Eiji, everything is just fine," He whispered kissing my forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry Shusuke, I'm...so sorry." I cried wringing the front of his shirt in my fists.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I allowed this to happen to you, I went against my intuition and trusted him. That is a mistake I won't make again." He said lifting my head up by my chin and kissed me on the lips, he pulled away and smiled. I choked back a few more sobs and let a small smile curl up on my lips.

"Your smiles are contagious Shusuke."

"So I've been told." He smiled back, "now come on your mom will be worried if your not home soon." He said breaking the embrace, I willingly complied to his words and we walked onwards.

* * *

Alright thats it for this chapter, I really hated writing this one it made me sad the whole day I worked on it. -tears-

as I said Oishi was quite OOC in this chapter so when you review (if you even think about doing me that favor.) Please don't tell me this I know it...how you ask well I wrote the chapter didn't I? Yes I did now please review thank you!

Its weird how a chapter that was originaly one of my shortest just now becameone of my longest. weird how that works out huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Ok you guys here is chapter nine Please review I havn't been getting any lately and that makes me a sad person -tears- then that causes my writing to suck (more so than what it already does)

* * *

"I'm sorry Shusuke, really I am. It didn't mean anything honest!" I put a hand up to silence Eiji.

"I know you're sorry. Now tell me exactly what happened." I said looking over at him. Eiji sighed and recanted exactly what happened, he tried hard several times to not cry, but his will failed him. "I'm sorry I jumped on you earlier about it. Just mind you that my trust is now being put to the test." I squeezed Eiji's hand gently giving him a smile. "You've nothing to worry about though." He smiled back as I wiped away his last tear with my thumb. _'Good no more tears'_ I smiled broadly thinking this. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Shusuke, never forget that," Eiji layed his head on my shoulder as we continued to walk. A few minutes of silence went by before Eiji decided to speak up again. "Shusuke."

"Nani?"

"You aren't going to do anything to Oishi are you?"

"If you don't want me to I won't, to tell you the truth I was bluffing, he hasn't really done anything, that is until now." I could feel my anger rising again.

"Well please don't, let me handle this on my own." He said when we arrived infront of his house. I nodded; he probably would be able to handle this by himself.

Eiji reached up and slipped an arm around my neck pulling me in closer to his face.

"Eiji remember what Otou-san said!" Eiji's eldest sister yelled from the window.

"You're such a mood breaker sister," Eiji grumbled pulling away "I can be watching a movie with a serious part and she'll just burst out laughing I swear I can't do anything with-" I caught Eiji's open mouth with my own silencing him for a moment. His arms returned to their rightful place around my neck pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

"You talk too much Eiji," I smiled when we broke apart.

"Shusuke, do you think we should tell people that we're going out tomorrow?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean we have been going out for what a few weeks?"

"A FEW WEEKS, MORE LIKE THREE MONTHS!" Eiji yelled waving his arms around in the air.

"Really has it been that long?" I joked.

"YOSH! Almost three months give it a few more days." He beamed brightly at that statement.

"Well then if you ready then I guess so."

* * *

"Good, cause I think Tezuka already knows or has a hunch about us." He laughed.

"Tezuka, always the perceptive one." I sighed looking down at the ground as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later ok Shu-chan!" he ran off towards the door of his house.

"Ja ne Eiji" I waved walking off.

"SISTER stop spying on me all the time, I never spied on you and your boyfriends!" I heard him yell inside.

"Such a strange family," I laughed looking up at the sky.

"I'm home Okaa-san!" I announced as I entered the house.

"Your home late Shu-chan, dinner is almost ready though. Oh and Yuuta-chan is home tonight as well." I mother poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hai," I replied.

"Aniki, I was hoping to play some tennis with you, but you weren't home." Yuuta sighed coming down the stairs.

"Gomen yuuta." I said walking past "How are you studies at St. Rudolph coming along?"

"Fine I guess."

"Shu-chan, Yuuta-chan it's time for dinner." Our mother beckoned.

"So Shusuke how is Eiji-kun doing?" my sister, Yukimo, asked.

"Fine I guess, still the same old Eiji," I smiled. _'just I caught Oishi trying to half way make out with him on his bed!'_

"Are you sure he's just the same old Eiji?" Yuuta chided, "Mizuki-senpai told me you two were going out."

"Oh and how would Mizuki-kun found out about that?" I asked non-chalantly.

"I believe he said he saw you and Eiji-senpai were…how did he put it… Making out in front of his house?" He sneered. I blushed lightly and opened my mouth to say something when our mother jumped in.

"Now Yuuta-chan, that was unnecessary to say," She smiled, "let's have ourselves a nice family dinner shall we?"

"Actually, Okaa-san, I'm done. May I please be excused?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"Oh well of course Shu-chan."

I left the table carrying my dishes to the sink in the kitchen. I walked up to my room and fell on my bed.

I guess we _will_ have to tell everyone tomorrow, but knowing Mizuki and his big mouth he'll tell everyone who will take the time to listen." I sighed rolling over.

* * *

That next morning Eiji came by and waited for me to get ready, which was quite the surprise to me when Yuuta came and told me.

"Oi, Aniki your boyfriend is down here waiting on you," He said through the bathroom door.

"Nani, why would Eiji be picking me up today?" I questioned aloud brushing my hair.

"Nya, Shusuke, hurry up!" Eiji yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, I rushed down the stairs. Eiji was standing there smiling a very large smile. Actually, it was a huge smile, one that caused me to laugh slightly from the sheer magnitude of it. His grin quickly faded when he noticed my laughter.

"What?" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest playfully.

"Nothing, just your smile was so huge, it took up most of your face that's all." I said continuing to laugh.

"Nya," He said uncrossing his arms, "You think it's funny huh?" Eiji made a ridiculous looking face and stuck his tongue out slightly, only causing my laughter to increase.

"Ok you two, you'll be late if you don't get going." My sister smiled from the kitchen doorway.

"Hai, Yukimo." I replied regaining a little of my composure, "come on Eiji," I grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Ja ne Yukimo-chan!" Eiji waved back to my sister.

"Are they going out?" was the first comment I heard as Eiji and I walked up to the school gates. I let out a small sigh as several more words were whispered among the students.

"Those crazy fangirls aren't going to be too happy about this." I muttered notating some of the angry glares from the girls.

"They shouldn't be, now they can merge together and create the _'we heart KikumaruXFuji club!_'" Eiji whispered to me. Sure that helps some not really.

* * *

"AHA! So you do swing that way Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro yelled to Eiji in the middle of the hallway. I was coming to meet him so we could walk to our next class together, the same routine we had been doing even before we started dating.

"I don't like to believe he swings Momo-chan, I like to think he's permenantly attached to his own gender, which I am thankfully apart of." I whispered into Momoshiro's ear from behind, causing him to jump and run towards Echizen.

"Agh, Fuji-senpai don't do that!" He yelled from behind the first year.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," Ryoma muttered walking off, leaving the disturbed second year behind.

"Looks like my suspicions of Momoshiro being a Homophobe were correct." I laughed taking Eiji's hand in mine.

"I wonder what he'll say when he finds out about Tezuka-buchou and Ochibi." Eiji wondered glancing at the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze to me and flashed me a mischievous grin.

"Eh, Tezuka and Echizen?" I wondered, _'Inui never told me anything about his.'_

"You mean to tell me, that _the_ Fuji Shusuke didn't know about their relationship!" Eiji gasped bringing his free hand up to his mouth.

"Yes that's exactly what I was saying." I glanced away.

"Oh well you can't be expected to know _everything_ now are you?"

"No I guess not." I sighed.

* * *

So yea thats about it for now, I've been busy painting my living room so I havn't had time to write or type much of anythin! which makes me feel sorta bad.

Just PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE THEM!


	10. More drabbles

Alright another showing of my ignorence, Omake chapter again... don't worry chapter 11 will be up soon though.

* * *

Ok here is another random chapter with Teuka, Atobe, Echizen, and Sakuno.

Atobe :Ore-sama refuses to wear a bowl of fruit punch and tights.

Tezuka/Echizen: Hai, same for us.

Animeo: Don't worry there will be no Fruit punch here –smirk-

Sakuno: then…what will we be doing then?

Animeo: WEEEELL SINCE YOU ASK!

* * *

Scenes change from a white room to a stage with a balcony and flowers everywhere. Your classic castle scene of course. Tezuka is dressed as a prince, Echizen a Princess, Atobe a king (very uncreative I know), and finally Sakuno as a witch.

Atobe: This fits Ore-sama quite nicely well done.

Animeo: Sankyuu.

Echizen: Why…am…I in a…dress?

Tezuka: -glances at Echizen then quickly walks to the bathroom, his hand placed over his nose-

Animeo: Don't get blood on the sleeves dear!

Sakuno: I wonder if Tezuka-senpai is alright.

Animeo: Oh he will be as soon as he gets that nose bleed to stop…then he'll see Echizen again and it will all start over again! –dances around in a circle-

-Tezuka returns from the bathroom-

Atobe: my my Tezuka, Echizen certainly does look kawaii in that dress don't you think? Eh Tezuka?

Tezuka:… _'hai he does but Atobe doesn't need to know that_'

Atobe: Ore-sama is quite envious of you right now Tezuka, It says here in the script that the Prince must kiss the princess. I'd love to be your position at that time Tezuka, sounds quite nice, gazing into those golden eyes and then-

Tezuka: ATOBE that's enough. –black aura surrounds Tezuka-

Atobe: well it says so –hands script to tezuka and points- right there.

Echizen: Let me see that! –snatches script from tezuka's hands and a horrified look spreads over Echizen's face- WHAT IS THIS?!

Animeo: just a little play thingy that's all.

Atobe: Guess who the princess is Echizen –evil smirk-

Echizen: what's her name over there? –points to Sakuno-

Animeo: no, she's the evil queen. You are the princess, and Tezuka over there is _your prince charming_. Got it memorized now?

Echizen: -blush- this is stupid…

Atobe: WAIT A SECOND! That thing over there can't be Ore-sama's queen…_it_ isn't even fit to be associated with Ore-sama much less be Ore-sama's QUEEN!

Sakuno: mushroom mushroom… -cultivates some mushrooms over in a corner-

Animeo: It isn't stupid Echizen, no let's practice the kissing scene shall we?

Echizen: YADDA.

Animeo: you must Echizen.

Echizen: make the monkey king over there do it!

Atobe: first off don't compare Ore-sama to a primate, second; Ore-sama is a king not a lowly princess.

Echizen: then make Fuji-senpai, or Eiji-senpai do it. This stupid story is about them anyways!

Atobe: Ore-sama doesn't think Tezuka wants to kiss Fuji or Kikumaru.

Tezuka: -very faint blush- Atobe. That. Is. Enough.

Animeo: Besides, this is an unrelated chapter… I can't think of anything for them to do right now. Hence the existence of this chapter.

Echizen: I still don't wanna kiss him

Tezuka: -shoves sakuno out of the way- mushroom mushroom…

Animeo: YOUR GONNA NOW GET OVER THERE AND START KISSING! –pulls Tezuka from his mushrooms-

* * *

Echizen faces Tezuka, a significant amount of space placed between them, enough space for each of them to take one step closer to be precise. After five minutes neither of them have moved a millimeter. Eiji and Fuji appear out of nowhere crouching down so that they won't be seen, Eiji comes up behind Echizen and gets ready to push. Fuji does the same behind Tezuka. Both of them mouth the numbers 

1..2..3! and push Tezuka and Echizen together. There you go an instant kiss. Both of them pull away their faces slightly flushed.

Animeo: GOOD GOOD now let's try it again without the awkward silence beforehand. –smile-

Tezuka and Echizen take their places again, Eiji and Fuji are at the ready once more as well. This time Tezuka takes the initiative and grabs Ryoma's arm and pulls him into the kiss. Ryoma gladly accepts the kiss by wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck.

Animeo: now see, that wasn't so hard…ok Tezuka Echizen your can stop now…come on guys.

Atobe: Tezuka…

-Tezuka picks up Ryoma bridal style-

Atobe: TEZUKA!

Tezuka ignores Atobe and carries Echizen towards a mysterious door.

Eiji: NYA OCHIBI! Tezuka-buchou you can't do that! The story isn't rated for that kind of stuff!

Fuji: yet… -sly grin-

Eiji: ugh..Shu-chan –blush- we can't do that.

Fuji: of course not…not with prying eyes around. -slips his arms around Eiji's waist-

Animeo: looks to me like things have now evolved into a giant orgy around here.

Atobe: ORE-SAMA WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TYPE OF DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOR!

Jirou: Kei-chan where have you been? –rubs eyes-

Atobe: Ore-sama thought he told you to never call him that in front of other people!

Jirou: -pouts- I thought dress up time wasn't until later –points at Atobe's king outfit-

Atobe: -deep blush- I-it is!

Jirou: so you're playing with Tezuka and Echizen until then hmm? IS THAT A GIRL OVER THERE! –points to Sakuno- I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL KEI-CHAN!

Atobe: WE DO!

Jirou: hmph. –stalks off-

Atobe: Ji-kun wait! –Runs after Jirou-

Fuji: I believe it is time that we go now too Eiji –pulls Eiji closer to him-

Eiji: Of course Shu-chan –smile-

Sakuno: I didn't really need to be here did I?

Animeo: no not really but since I dislike you intensely –pushes Sakuno into a pit of fire and snakes- BURN!

This is pretty much what goes on in my head on a daily basis, I see things like this. its a wonder why my mother hasn't commited me to an institution yet. Oh well let's not wish for that now.

Until I get some reviews I won't upload chapter 11 I feel like I'm doing this for nothing (and I am mind you) but I don't want to be posting something that no one is reading because thats pretty much pointless...-sigh- maybe I'm just selfish but if that is the case then so be it! I am greatful to those who have taken the time to review this fic. for this mind you is not a hard task to accomplish, but few take the initiative to do it. so once again thank you to those who have done this for me.

Fuji: wow that was a mouthful

Hai it was.

Fuji: please do this for her...the story may suck but she's put alot of time into it, especially in what is to come later on. That she really did work hard on.

Arigatou Fuji...

Fuji: NOW DO REVIEW!

YES!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here you go guys Chapter 11, nothing really special here just the day after the 'incident' regarding Eiji and Oishi. sigh things are now finally starting to pick up and thus it will end soon. so do review when your done reading cause that makes me a happy person.

* * *

'Nya, I can't concentrate!" I yelled at myself diving for another ball, just barely making it in time to tap it back over the net. Oishi and I weren't in sync at all today, which was never a good thing especially when you are called the _golden pair_. Our problem was showing. Being down by three games, out of sync, and my still being mad at Oishi didn't help my concentration any at all. _'nya stupid Oishi this is all his fault'_

"Game Momoshiro-kaido pair 4-0"

Never mind I take that back, being down _four _games , out of sync, and my still being mad at Oishi didn't help my concentration nor my rising frustration at all.

"What's wrong with Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai?" I heard some of the other members muttered amongst themselves.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" I yelled smashing the ball back scoring us a point finally. "Oishi!"

"N-nani?"

"I still haven't accepted you back as my friend just yet, but I refuse to lose in such a manner got it!" I noticed the harshness in my voice when I spoke.

"Hai, let's go Eiji!" I couldn't see it but the sudden lightened feeling in the air told me that Oishi had a slight smile on his face. I glanced over to Fuji who had is ever present smile on his face, I gave him a slight nod and returned my attention back to the game.

"Looks like your finally going to start playing eh Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"You got that right." I grinned returning another ball, which Momoshiro returned with his Dunk smash. "Too slow Momo-chan!" I yelled jumping up returning his powerful smash, and scored another point.

"30-0"

"Looks like the Golden pair is back!" a few cheers came.

'_not entirely…'_ I thought as Kaidoh hit his Boomerang Snake. Having seen the shot several times I ran towards the far front corner, I almost didn't make it having to dive for the tennis ball and hit it with the reverse side of my racquet (backhand shot) "Nya, nice shot Kaidoh-chan,but" I watched the shot fly past them, "not good enough." I grinned.

"Out, 30-15"

"NYA?" _' I was sure that would have been in.'_

"Its fine Eiji, just a minor set back that's all," Oishi yelled from behind me.

"Yea," I muttered _'its kinda hard to not feel bad when your down 4-0'_

"Don't worry about it Eiji! You're doing fine," Fuji's voice calmed me some.

In the end we still lost 6-3 not too bad, better than 6-0 right?

"Good game Eiji-senpai Oishi senpai," Momoshiro said.

"Nya, next time we'll beat your for sure you know that right?" I grinned taking his hand shook it. I walked off first with Oishi right behind me.

"You did well," Fuji's usual smile in place.

"Nya, not really, I could have done much better…you know like I could have…won?" I smiled brightly, but my smile faded when I felt someone behind me, the sun was suddenly blocked by a large object behind me.

"You know the penalty for loosing Eiji," I turned to see Inui's glasses glint and the grin on his face spread as horror washed across mine.

"Mou, I-I don't wanna!" I stammered wincing at the sight of the foaming pink liquid. Inui shoved the glass into my hands.

"Oishi has already drank his…er…he's about to that is." He smirked.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Oishi's scream of pain rang throughout the courts, probably the entire school.

"Now I really don't wanna drink it!" I shook staring at the glass in my hands.

"Why not Eiji it looks really good." Fuji placed a hand on my shoulder as he took the drink from my hands, he brought the cup to his lips and downed the drink quickly. "See that wasn't…" Fuji stopped talking as his face turned a bright shade of blue, and a giant shiver when up his back causing his hair to stand on end.

"Shusuke?" I called out grabbing his shoulders as he collapsed unconscious, his smile still placed on his lips. _'even when he's unconscious he still smiles the same' _I sighed to myself.

"Ii Data," Inui muttered writing down Fuji's reaction, "looks like even the great Fuji has his limits."

"Eiji," Tezuka said.

"Hai, Buchou?" I asked still holding Fuji in my grasp.

"Take him to the clubroom and make sure he's alright."

"Hai," I picked Fuji up bridal style and carried him to the club room, _'he's lighter than I expected him to be.' _I thought looking down on his peaceful face. _'I wonder what he's thinking about?'_ I laid him down on one of the benches, being careful to not break him. Someone of his size and weightlessness you would 

expect them to be the frailest thing on the face of the Earth, but quite to the contrary he was one of the strongest people I knew. Fuji Shusuke just sacrificed himself in order to save me from Inui's horrid drink, either that or he really did want to taste it. I decided to take the second of the two choices in my head. Fuji enjoys watching people suffer far too much to drink one of Inui's concoctions for someone else's sake. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to Fuji so I could keep an eye on him.

After a few minutes Fuji began to stir, and his eyes twitched some.

"Shusuke?" I muttered, "Are you alright?"

"Eh? Eiji why am I in the club room?" He asked groggily _'Kawaii ne!'_ I thought wanting to glomp him, but I with held myself from doing so for fear of harming him more so than what he already was.

"Buchou told me to bring you in here," I said calmly.

"Oh, well, how long have I been out?"

"A few minutes, I never thought I would see the day when you couldn't handle one of Inui's drinks." I laughed.

"Well, everyone has a limit to the things they can handle I guess."

"That's what Inui said afterwards," I grimaced thinking of the incident again. "Shu-chan, could I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why did you take the drink from me? I know you like Inui's mixes but…" I trailed off.

"Because I know you don't like them, and on top of that it took look pretty tasty. Good thing I did though, or else you would be the one laying here instead of me, and I just don't want to think of seeing you that way." He smiled back to me.

"Oh well…arigatou…" I blushed and glanced away. _'my I never noticed how interesting the floor is until now!'_

"Something wrong?"

"hmm, no Shusuke, nothing is wro—" Fuji's mouth cut me off mid-sentence. "Mou, Shu-chan I was talking," I pouted playfully crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry I'll wait until your done speaking then," he crossed on leg over the other and waited for a moment.

"I can't remember what I was going to say…" I leaned in wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

"Ahem," a familiar grunt came from the direction of the door. Fuji pulled away and opened his eyes.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou, how nice to see you here," He said shyly. Fuji sounding shy, how very…odd.

"Gomen Buchou," I muttered my face red from embarrassment of being caught in the act.

"We still have practice going on so I suggest you two come on out and join the rest of us now," He stated.

"Hai," we said in unison, as we walked past him to the outside world. As we walked past though I could have sworn there was the slightest look of a smirk on our dear stoic captain's face. It must have been a mere trick of the light because such things did not happen, at least not in our lifetimes.

* * *

So what do you guys think? probably not all that good right. don't worry I think so too, personally I didn't really like writting this chapter mainly cause I didn't write most of it. A friend of mine who is on the tennis team at my school helped me write it, even though he reads PoT he doesn't know their play styles very well so we ended up making it like UBER SHORT, he was like 'sorry can't help you...course you know I'm not into all that gay stuff anyways.' made me sad when he said that, but we are still friends dispite his hatred of Shounen ai and other such things... BUT OH WELL

Please review thanks, and as I've said before I adore critisism, absolutely ADORE IT! so do give me something to work with here. thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Ok here is another chapter, now after this things are going to heat up some! this takes place a few days after chapter 11, and this is Fuji POV.

* * *

"_Hai, Okaa-san said you should come over for dinner tomorrow night,"_ Eiji squealed on his end of the phone. Because of these sudden out bursts I quickly remembered where the volume control was on the handset, my poor ears could stand it during the day but not on the phone, and somehow the phone added a higher frequency thus causing my ears to ring whenever we hung up.

"Hai, I'll see if I can. I'll let you know tomorrow ok," I laughed wincing slightly from the pitches. Kami knows I love the boy, but sometimes…ugh.

"Ok well, see you tomorrow Shu-chan! MWAH!" Eiji hung up the phone. His small gestures of affection became a regular thing, well Eiji has always been a very affectionate person, but when it came to me they more…subtle at times. It's hard to believe that Kikumaru Eiji could be subtle. I sighed and laid the phone down on my nightstand next to my bed. It was time for me to go to bed.

"3:55 am" I sighed looking at my alarm clock. "These dreams just keep getting weirder the longer I'm in this relationship," I muttered afraid to go back to sleep, because of what my psyche had, just burned into my own brain. Images that if anyone knew about my reputation would be utterly DESTROYED! _'But Eiji did look very nice in that dress, and the cat ears and tail, course the little bell around his neck didn't—' _I thought as my smile grew thinking of the image again,_ 'STOP NO STOP THINKING THAT WAY! Since when has Fuji Shusuke been a pervert?' _I mentally scolded myself shaking my head vigorously trying to rid myself of these thoughts. I sighed and rolled over trying to think of something else.

"5:32 am" The clock read. My quest for sleep was an epic fail on my part. I had laid there for the past hour and twenty-three minutes making several fruitless attempts at trying to sleep.

"Today is not going to be a good day from the looks of it." I got up and walked around my room looking over my precious cacti "I believe you're the only one I haven't taken a picture of," I mused talking to the newest edition to my little plant family. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my camera, tried as I may I couldn't get the right light or angle to get a good picture. Frustrated with the lack of cooperation I sat my camera down, "No today is not going to be a good day," I fell back onto my bed. I then remembered something that always cheered me up. I got back up and walked over to my album shelf I scanned over each one._ 'Oishi, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui, Tezuka, HA there it is,' _I thought pulling out Eiji's album. I looked over it carefully, examining each picture the date it was taken and location. I arrived at the back at my favorite picture; this one was taken at a tournament when Eiji and I weren't playing so we began to walk around.

* * *

"_Fujiko TAKE A PICTURE!" Eiji yelled striking an adorable and at the same time ridiculous pose. I guess it all depended on who you were as to what you thought, I thought it to be very adorable._

"_Hai," I smiled and took a few quick pictures of him. There had been a field near the tennis courts at the Tokyo city championship, so in between matches we decided to wander around some, thus discovering this field. To be truthful it was a photographer's dream background for any picture, and I had the perfect subject for this background. "Kawaii ne," I muttered taking another picture._

"_What was that Fujiko?" Eiji asked bouncing over to see the pictures on the small digital screen._

"_I-I said what nice…flowers?" I lied suppressing my blush._

"_Oh, yeah they are aren't they," His smile faded for only a mere split second, anyone who hadn't been around Eiji very long wouldn't have noticed it, but I did having been his friend since our 1__st__ year days._ 'I wonder what that was about.'_ I thought. I shook my head and returned my focus on taking more pictures of Eiji._

"_Fujiko, could I take some pictures of you?" Eiji asked after a while, "I mean since you're always taking pictures of other people, I never see any with you in them."_

"_Saa, alright," I handed my precious digital camera over reluctantly._

"_OK! Now SMILE FUJIKO!" He said taking the picture. "Now, sit down like this," Eiji demonstrated for me, I will admit it was a little awkward taking posing orders from my best friend, especially when I had a crush on him. Even more so when I realized that he wanted me to lie down in the flowers. I complied though. Eiji had decided to take several pictures of me laying down, when the wind blew slightly the flowers bent down cupping my face. Whenever these strange occurrences took place I could have sworn a blush had formed on Eiji face._

_When I received my camera back, Eiji had left to go warm up for his doubles match. I sat down on the bench and looked over the pictures. I must say that they were quite nice. _

* * *

"He should still have those pictures I think," smiling I closed the album releasing me from my memories. I looked back over at my clock wondering just how much time I had wasted.

"6:18 am"

"Time to get ready for school," I smiled cheerfully walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Ok so this is very short I know and I'm sorry for it.

please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

WAAAAH I WANNA CRY NOW! I mean I hate this chapter so much, like everytime I look at it I just go AAAARGH! ok sorry on with chapter 13 Eiji POV

* * *

"Nya, Shusuke is late, that's not like him at all!" I whined sitting down on the couch.

"Don't worry Eiji, He'll be here soon enough," my eldest sister smiled patting my back lightly.

"Mou, you said that 30 minutes ago nee-san!"

"Even though Fuji-kun isn't here yet, the food is getting cold," my mother sighed.

"Come on Eiji, let's eat," my brother beckoned. I didn't leave my seat.

"You guys go on ahead I'm going to wait for Shusuke." I walked to the window and looked out, hoping to see Fuji walking up, sadly no luck.

A few more hours passed and still no sign of him. I was already worried and then knowing the fact that it was so late only increased the feeling of unease in my stomach. What could have happened to him, he never arrived late and when he did it was never this late.

"Eiji its time for bed," my mother whispered pulling me away from the window by my shoulders.

"He said—He said he would come, he promised me that he would come over tonight Okaa-san. Shusuke would never lie to me; he said he would do anything for me, so why couldn't he do this?" Tears slowly made themselves known by streaking down my face, I was sobbing or crying, the tears just appeared and fell accordingly. My mother noticed them immediately and hugged me tightly in her arms.

"I know Eiji, he had better have a good reason for hurting you," he growled taking me up the stairs to my room. _'Why didn't you come, you promised me you would.'_ I thought lying down in my bed, as my mother turned out the lights, leaving me in total darkness. Darkness that made me feel claustrophobic, a type of darkness that I wished Shusuke was there to hold me during.

* * *

"Nani, what do you mean he's not here?" I asked wide eyed staring at Oishi, Fuji Shusuke never missed school unless he was really bad off.

"I called his house last night and his mother said he wasn't home, that he had left to go over to your house Eiji," Inui said looking up from his notebook.

"H-he never came to my house," I whispered staring at the ground, I could feel everyone staring at me now, "He was supposed to, for dinner you know, but he never showed up. I waited and a waited for him, but he came." I told them, my eyes began to sting hinting at the tears that wished to be let out from their bodily chamber. The memories of the night before flooded my mind over taking me.

"Eiji," Oishi placed a hand on my shoulder gently, trying to steady me.

"I'll be fine," I pulled away from him, I still didn't trust him outside of the courts still, and it would probably remain that way for a long time to come. Now is a time that I took Tezuka's advice and put it into action. Just because I was a little distraught over Fuji not showing up last night or being at school today, I would not let my guard down especially around Oishi. "I gotta get to class." I muttered walking off leaving the group behind, not wanting to look at any of them right now.

* * *

Fuji didn't show up at all during the day, nor did he make it in time for practice. He didn't even bother to text me and tell me what was up with his sudden absence. I decided to take it upon myself to call him.

"_SHUSUKE?"_ the desperate voice on the other end of the line rang through.

"No, this is Kikumaru Eiji; Shusuke didn't come to school today so I was wondering if he was ok." I said.

"_Oh, Eiji-kun, no he isn't home…he never came home last night, the last time we saw him was when he left to go eat at your house_," his mother whispered, pain evident in her voice and probably on her face as well.

"He never made it to my house Fuji-san," I said slowly, my heart aching with every syllable I spoke, knowing that it was ripping the heart out of the saddened woman.

"_H-he didn't?"_ she stuttered.

"No ma'am he didn't," tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Sumimasen, Fuji-san I wish there was something I could do, some detail I could tell you about that would help with all of this but…" the words flew from my mouth, but then there were none, I had no words to say to help her with this problem, this crisis. I couldn't even control my own emotions, much less offer assistance to his mother and family.

"_Don't apologize, it isn't your fault Eiji-kun, thank you for your concern and call,"_ she hung up. I stood there listening to the busy tone before closing own phone. I looked up and noticed everyone had gathered around me.

"Shusuke, is…missing…no one knows where he is." I sniffled looking back down at the ground. What could have happened to him.

* * *

-sigh- and so it begins the missing Fuji (can we call this an arc? yea) arc is now going to begin... the next chapter is one that also makes me sad...WAAAAH

Inui: please review thank you...


	14. Chapter 14

Alright your probably all wondering what happened to Fuji, well here you go the chapter that will explain it all! Fuji POV of course...

* * *

"_Don't get home to late Shu-chan!" my mother smiled from the porch. _

"_Hai Okaa-san, I won't I promise," I smiled back and looked down at my watch '5:54, that will give me more than enough time to get there,' I thought walking down the street. A light breeze was blowing making the trees and bushes rustle. I continued walking nearing Eiji's house I got a strange feeling, like I was being watched. I stopped glancing from side to side, looking for some sign of someone around me that wasn't supposed to be. I turned in the direction that I came from looking around still nothing suspicious. Of course if you don't find the fact that I had suddenly had unwanted arms around my waist, suspicious, I tried to turn with no avail._

"_Hey there cutie," The voice said huskily from behind me, it wasn't a voice I recognized so I couldn't judge my chance of escape effectively. It wasn't often that I didn't have control of a situation, I preferred control, uncertainty made me uneasy, especially in this instance. I started to kick violently trying to break free, the assailent only tightened his grip as expected. '_Next time I see Inui he is definitely upping my training menu!' _I thought continuing to fight._

"_my my, looks like you caught yourself a feisty one didn't you?" another voice spoke, I continued to struggle despite the newest development in my delima '_two? One is bad enough but two is over kill'

"_You really are a pretty one, whats your name?" The second one asked lifting my chin slightly, it wasn't dark, but it was getting that way, the rising shadows hid his features from my sight, all I could do as a response was glare in return. "What can't speak?" The second man was quite tall probably a whole head taller than Tezuka, very slender, dressed nice. He was probably quite the ladies man when he wasn't kidnapping teenagers._

"_I'm sorry but I can't afford to stay and chat with you. You see I have an important engagement with my boyfriend and so I can't play with you. Now if you would kindly let me go—" I kicked again effectively hitting my target this time on the man behind me, he groaned releasing me from his grasp. I didn't look back, but judging from the sounds he made my attack was swift and anything but painless to his groin._

"_Son of a bitch, catch that little bastard!" He groaned from the ground. I took off in a sprint trying to get a vast amount of distance between us. Sadly my attempt didn't last long when I was sent flying back in my previous direction. The second assailant had grabbed the back of my hair and pulled hard pulling me back towards him and into his chest, effectively knocking me out. I let out a yelp as everything was slowly engulfed into the dark blackness. _

* * *

'_damn my head hurts, and y wrists'_ I thought opening my eyes. My blurry vision was only adding to the pounding in my head.

"Aww he's awake, to be he was so cute when he was sleeping, and much less painful." I heard someone sneer on my left. My vision cleared slightly, though not enough for me to get a good enough look at him.

"Wh-what time is it?" I muttered, my eyes hurting from the brightness of the lights over head.

"I'd say…its time we got to know each other a little more, personally," Large arms where brought around me from hending again. In desperation I tried to kick again only to find that I was sitting on the ground, and that my legs were tied tightly together at the ankles. "Not gonna work this time cutie," He grunted.

"Student ID says his name is Fuji Shusuke, pretty name." The other grinned, a gross toothy grin that made my spine shiver, not in a good way mind you, this shiver was NOTHING compared to the one I got when Eiji smiled at me. "15 years old-" He continued

"Technically 3 ½ years old," I corrected him. "Leap year baby."

"15, 3 ½ who cares," the man behind me stated. _'you should techinically you kidnapped someone the age of a toddler…' _I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, their face seemed familiar. _'Where have I seen these guys before, internet, school? News…NEWS YES!' _I yelled to myself these were the same two guys I had seen on the news report a couple of days ago. Sadly, that's all I could remember nothing else, no names or anything.

The man opposite of me slipped my student card back into my wallet, and dropped it to the ground. _'Yuuta gave me that!'_. Turning he aimed his attention towards me, walking over slowly he undid the belt around his waist, with a smile of all things, causing me to lean back against the first assailant.

"What's the matter are you scared? You seemed pretty fearless when you kicked me earlier." The harsh voice from behind me came.

"Do you have a good hold to him?"

"Yeah," the grip around me tightened further making me squeek, a smirk formed on the others face as he moved in closer. He really was quite handsome, but that particular detail really didn't matter at the moment. I tried to scoot back farther but with avail for I had a stone road block behind me that was holding me in place. "This kid ain't going nowhere."

"Good," He leaned in close to my face and smiled, "We'll be here a while so please don't be too loud when you scream ok," He continued to smile and patted my head like I really was a three year old (which technically I was…). I didn't want to say anything, but my voice wished to disobey me.

"H-hai," I stuttered nodding slightly.

"Good boy," He placed a light kiss on my cheek.

"Get on with it already my arms are going numb!" The man behind me yelled.

"You know you can't rush these things. Situations like this are _delicate_ for a reason."

'_Che, my arms went numb about 4 minutes ago. What's he complaining about, he isn't the one who's about to be raped.' _I thought glaring straight ahead.

"Such pretty eyes, that boyfriend you mentioned earlier is a very lucky guy to have someone as cute as you."

"I think it's a little late for flattery don't you?" I asked tilting my head to side.

"Hmm…true." He pulled away, standing back up he returned to his task of removing his belt.

'_This isn't going to end well that's for sure.'_

* * *

OK you guys, thats it for now. I would have continued further but I can't write that stuff to hardcore for me man. SO what did you think? I thought it would be good to add in a nice handsome rapist guy. He's a little bit on the gentlemanly side but not entirely. The other guy is just your stupid shmuck that is quite impatient as you could see. AND they will have names in the next chapter so it will be easier to differentiate between them.

Do Review I would greatly appreciate this. ARIGATOU MINNA!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hoi Hoi chapter 15 is up now. Ok I won't have an update for you tomorrow cause I'm gonna be outta town, so be patient until sunday, arigatou minna. Eiji POV**

* * *

"As I've said to the last officer and the nineteen others before him, 'he never made it to my house,'" I sighed crossing my right leg over my left and stared at the officer in front of me. In the past week several of them had been shuffled in and out of the house, asking the same questions as the last group checking stories making sure everything matched, by the fifth visit I had realized this. Since I had nothing to hide I told the same story truth for truth each time.

"Just making sure that's all kid." He muttered writing something down. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly; uncrossing my legs I got up from the comforts of the couch and walked towards the door, leaving the man sitting there. I had eventually stopped crying about the situation in front of other people. Not that it hurt any less, I just kept reminding myself of what Shusuke had told me the night of Oishi kissing me, _'don't cry, tears may ease the pain, but they won't cure the problem.'_ So I decided to try and stop crying, only once had I broken this silent vow since Fuji had gone missing.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, but now that our forty-eight hour time window is closed we must attack this investigation with the possibility that your son is…well...dead." The brown-haired officer muttered, apparently he was still new to the whole breaking-the-news thing to families. Hearing the news Fuji's mother and sister let out a shrill cry as they fell to their knees clutching each other for support. Yuuta merely stood there staring at me, then back at the officer, then to me again. _'No no no no, this isn't true, Shusuke is fine he's alright…he's…alright'_ I thought in desperation trying to keep myself from crying yelling at myself to not break my promise. _'Shusuke wouldn't want you to cry come one Eiji to crack!'_ I couldn't keep my promise though. I grabbed Yuuta and began to cry on his shoulder. "I'm greatly sorry for this news," The officer stuttered out._

"_Aniki," Yuuta whispered rubbing my back lightly. "Please be alright, all of us need you."_

* * *

I shook my head to rid myself of the horrible memories; I turned back to the man still sitting in the chair across from the couch I had previously been occupying.

"Now if you are done here with me, I have homework to finish. So I'll kindly ask you to please leave." I said opening the door so that he could exit. The officer got up from his place and walked over.

"Thank you for your time," he said tipping his hat to leave, I merely smiled politely and nodded my head in return.

"No, thank you officer," I closed the door swiftly behind him.

* * *

I was busy in the Clubroom the next day after school, getting ready for practice.

"Eiji," Tezuka's voice came from the door of the clubroom.

"Yes, Tezuka-buchou can I help you with something?" I asked as I finished tying my laces and stood up from my kneeling position on the ground.

"Everyone is quite—" He started only to be cut off by my phone ringing in my bag.

"Sorry Tezuka could you hold on for a second," I smiled picking up the phone. "Moshi Moshi."

"Eiji-senpai, its Yuuta, I thought you should be one of the first to know that, the police think they have some suspects" Yuuta said I could tell the excitement in his voice.

"Really, any names?"

"yea umm…Let me fine that paper," shuffles could be heard from the other end. I looked over at Tezuka who was leaning against the door frame; I smiled and held up my index finger signaling him to wait just a bit longer. "Ok, it says: Atsugawa Kato, and Suino Yanagi, two criminal rapists, who escaped custody two weeks ago."

"Rapists?" I mouthed the word slowly, not enierly comprehending its meaning. It felt strange coming from my mouth, so very forgien. Then it clicked Fuji, my Shu-chan really was in danger if those were the men that took him.

"Eiji-senpai, are you still there?"

"Yea, sorry I'm here. That's great news Yuuta atleast they have an idea right?"

"Yea, I just hope they haven't _done_ anything to Aniki," Yuuta sighed as voices raised in the background. _'Must be Mizuki-kun,'_ I thought listening to the commotion.

"Sorry Eiji-senpai I gotta go."

"Ok, keep me updated, mou" I hung up and turned back to Tezuka.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yea," I muttered recanting the names and actions of the suspects the police had in mind.

"I remember hearing about that, my grandfather had new on watching that story, they're…"

"Rapists," I finished looking down at the ground, and shuffled my feet.

"Are you going to be ok Eiji?" Tezuka placed a hand on my shoulder; he used his free hand to lift my chin so he could look me in the eyes. For almost a week I had bottled up all my pain and suffering, my anguish, but looking into Tezuka's eyes made my crystal bottle break, shattering into a thousand sparkling pieces, changing their form from glass to salty tears.

"What if they've done something to him Tezuka?" I cried into his shoulder.

"It will be fine Eiji."

"I'm tired of hearing that! I want someone to say 'he's alive Eiji and he's just right outside waiting for you and everyone else to come and greet him.'" I continued to cry tightening my grip on his shoulders, unconsciously digging my nails into his back. "I want my Shusuke…my Shu-chan," I loosened my hold and let my arms fall to my sides leaving my head on his shoulder. "Tha'ts all I really want."

"That's all any of us want Eiji," I hadn't noticed until now that Tezuka had been holding me this whole time, while stroking my hair lightly, comfortingly.

"Arigatou Tezuka," I lifted my head up and wiped away what was left of my tears, "I just—" Tezuka held up a hand to silence me for a moment.

"its fine, just come on out when you're ready Eiji," for the second time I thought I had seen Tezuka smile, but once again I blamed it on the lighting and my still teary eyes. _'I guess I should take back what I said about Tezuka, Ochibi you made a fine choice with him,'_ I thought smiling.

I sat down on the bench behind me and looked over at my racquet bag. I replaced my phone back in its proper place and pulled out a picture Shusuke I had taken once in a large field of flower. I loved this picture, Fuji's blue eyes staring back at me, his head tilted to the lift slightly at an upward angle, the bright yellow flowers cupping around his face outlining its delicate features perfectly. "all I want is for you to be back here with me Shusuke that's all I want." I hugged the picture tightly to my chest for a few moments, then lifting it up to my lips I placed a small kiss on it and returned it to the bag.

The sunlight was bright as I opened up the door and stepped outside, I squinted allowing my eyes to readjust to the light. I tried hard to keep a smile on my face during the entirety of the practice. All throughout I kept repeating the same sentence in my head. _'If something were to happen to you Shusuke, I'd never forgive myself…Ashiteru Shusuke.'_

* * *

-**sigh- another chapter down sadly I must say that this Fic is comming to an end...a very rapid end. oh well it was fun posting it though.**

**Review and thanks to those of you who have, your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated. All around I feel like I've gotten some pretty good comments concerning this fic. which I'm very proud of considering this is only my second one. I just might write another one I'm still not sure on that yet.**

**ARIGATOU MINNA! -bow-**


	16. Chapter 16

**-sigh- chapter 16 is now up and I know many of you have been WAITING VERY PATIENTLY for this moment...so here you go!**

* * *

I fell to the ground, my face sticky with sweat, half dried blood, and some other foreign substance, that wasn't ment to be there until later on in my life. _'Why prolong this?'_ I wondered curling myself up into a small ball on the floor. I was in pain, bleeding, starving slightly, and most of all tired; emotionally, physically, and mentally. _'All I have to do is endure this a little bit longer, the police will find me eventually…someone will…hopefully.'_ I thought. I didn't know what day it was nor the time, not like it particularly matter whether I knew or not; I had a general idea that it had to be at least 4 days.

"Aww looks like the poor kid is tired." I had learned through the many…erm…sessions that the not so pretty one's name was Atsugawa, the other's Suino.

"Hey, look at this," Suino called Atsugawa over as he held up something ,I couldn't see it very well, my eyes kept going in and out of focus on the object due to fatigue.

"Who is this?"

"Kawaii ne," I heard Suino mutter. Atsugawa left his partners side and returned to mine with the paper in hand yanking my head up.

"Oi, kid who is this?" he asked shoving the paper in front of me still out of focus at the closeness. I pushed the paper away slightly so I could look at it clearly.

"That's…" I gasped when it came into view, it was the picture of Eiji from the field, I hadn't even realized I had placed it in my wallet. I stared back at the bright blue eyes in front of me.

"That's… who?" Suino asked while gingerly releasing Atsugawa's hold on my hair.

"Someone that, thankfully, you two won't have the pleasure of meeting, course if we were in a different situation I might tell you, but since we aren't in a different situation you don't get that privaliage." I spat back.

"Why you little," Atsugawa raised his hand, Suino stopped him easily.

"Give it a rest will you, if you were in the same situation you would have said the same thing…er..something along the same lines just in a less dignified manner." He sighed , "I think you've blooded him up enough, if the police do find him, I'd prefer he recognizable. I can't stand those sad sap stories about how an unidentifiable body was found and blahdy blahdy blah! It's quite tiresome" Suino got up from beside me and looked me over. Heaving a sigh he shook his head slowly and turned away. "Nope, Atsu-chan in defiantly not allowed to touch the victims anymore." His statement was barely audiable, apparently _Atsu-chan_ hadn't heard because he didn't turn to face him.

"Your too soft on people." Atsugawa cursed under his breath.

"And what if I am…you like me that way _Atsu-__chan_," Suino laughed lightly.

"Gah, why do you insist on your childish nicknames?"

"Because its kawaii of course," He smiled , "which is about the only thing that's cute about you right now, big meanie," He turned and pouted going into one of the separate rooms leaving me alone with Atsugawa.

'_Che this guy is like an oversized Echizen at times I swear.'_I thought looking over at the door that Suino had just gone through. _'And him….I just don't know what to say about him. It's almost Tezuka, Eiji, and Oishi were all balled into one when he was born.'_

"Che, Baka I'm going to go get some food!" Atsugawa yelled at the door.

"WHATEVER!" A shout came from the other side.

"Jeez, he is pissed," Atsugawa winced as he grabbed his jacket, "Don't go anywhere kid."

"Not like I can, cause you know its kinda hard when your feet and hands are tied together, so don't worry about me." I sighed rolling over onto my back, "I'll just lay here and hang out for a little while, can I have something to eat this time cause I'm really hungry. Wasabi rolls if you do get me something." Atsugawa grunted and left.

"I can see your still smart mouthed," Suino mused coming out of the room. "Don't worry about him even though he's rough around the edges he really is a nice guy."

"Really now, he seems just about as loveable as a pissed off cat that is clawing my eyes out," I spat back, rocking myself back and forth so I could eventually sit myself up, Suino apparently noticed my awkward situation and place his hand on my upper back so I could sit up. "Thank you," I muttered the reply while trying to scoot away from his hand, only to end up falling over onto my side like a turtle.

"I'm not helping you up this time kid that was a onetime thing," He laughed.

"I don't need your help," I smiled getting up, by maneuvering my weight just right I was able to get up to my feet and stand. Suino merely arched an eyebrow at my achievement.

"I've never asked you but, you don't play sports do you?" He asked.

"No you haven't, and yes I do play."

"Oh what would that be?"

"Tennis."

"Are you any good?"

"Well I'm called a Tensai and a prodigy…so I guess so." I smiled again turning from him.

"Funny I wouldn't have pegged you or the athletic type, considering your body type; you're very…well…soft." I cringed at these words.

"Just go ahead and say it I have a girlish look." I turned back towards him wondering his reaction.

"Alright, you have a very girlish look to you." He grinned back, "I'm quite sure your boyfriend adores that trait about you though."

"Leave him out of this please," I snapped.

"Alright, suit yourself I'm just trying to make conversation," He shrugged sitting down in a chair that was near my side of the room crossing his right leg over his right, in a very elegant style.

"I do have a question for you though."

"What would that be?"

"Why?" Suino sighed at this question apparently expecting it from me.

"Took you long enough to ask kid. Personally, I do it because of Atsugawa, I love him what can I say." He shrugged.

"Oh." I wasn't expecting that kind of answer actually; it was very short sweet and to the point.

"Hard to believe someone could love a guy like that, am I right?" I nodded and he continued, "To tell you the truth, I hate doing this. These stories on the news about parents losing their kids, it pisses me off knowing I'm the one doing it, causing these families this kind of grief—"

"Then why do it?"

"As I said before I do it because of Atsugawa, you don't know the amount of times I've tried to convince him to do otherwise, and it's rude to interrupt a person when they are speaking especially when said person who interrupted is the one who asked the question to begin with," a smirk played its way across him lips.

"A kidnapper with morals and manners a rare combination." He shrugged and got up from his chair. "I need to go to the bathroom," I said shuffling over to him. He looked at me oddly and then busted out laughing. "WHAT?"

"you- you look like a penguin kid!" He laughed clutching his stomach, I blushed slightly at the absurdity of the comment he just made.

"I do not, now if you would please take me to the bathroom." I frowned.

"Alright alright just stop waddling," Suino strode over and picked me up bridal style, something I didn't appreciate at all considering the pain I was in because of him and Atsugawa. He walked over to the bathroom and sat be down untying my hands and feet. "Now don't take too long or else I'll have to come in and get you." He grinned pushing me in.

"Hai hai." I muttered walking into the sparkling white bathroom. Over time I noticed an air vent that was placed just over the sink near the ceiling. Each time I had gone in to this bathroom I used a moment of my limited time alone to loosen the screws on the outside corners of the vent cover, now I was my 

moment of escape, surprisingly enough the vent was probably going to be just big enough for me to wiggle through. This was going to be one of the many moments I would to my list of times when I was glad I had a small girlish build. Though I hadn't noticed the amount of time I had spent this time around was far too long for the patience of Suino.

"Oi, kid are you ok in there?"

"Yea I'm fine!" I yelled back.

"Just hurry up alright!"

"Ok," I grinned pulling the vent cover off. I looked inside trying to see if the end of it was insight, sadly it wasn't. _'Who knows there this thing goes to.'_ I thought.

"I'm coming in!" Suino opened up the door discovering my 007 of an attempt to escape. "Che, kid your only making this harder on yourself!" He sighed grabbing me around the waist pulling me off of the sink. I still had the vent cover in my hands I wiggled around in his grasp until I had turned and faced him.

"Sorry but I gotta go!" I smiled hitting over the head once.

"Such a bothersome kid!" He yelled dodging my second swing. I swung a third time hitting him in the back of his head causing him to go down finally. Only his falling was on top of me, thankfully I remembered where the corner of the sink was and barely dodged my own bloody demise. Suino's head hit the corner with nauseating "crack." I wiggled out from underneath him and pushed the remaining part of him off my legs.

"Sorry love, but I've gotta go right now. Lovely talking to you though!" I grinned and jumped over the limp body.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the main room of the building, looking around slowly trying to see if Atsugawa had returned yet. Apparently not since it was very quiet. I had to get out of here and fast, but thanks to the two buffoons (no take that back one buffoon and one gentlemanly buffoon) that had raped multiple times running was most defiantly out of the question for me right now. I probably had another ten minutes at best before Atsugawa returned _'that should give me just enough time to lengthen the distance between us.' _

I reached for the door knob when sirens came into earshot, I froze in place not sure just what to do. Really the decision wasn't that hard I just had to open up the door and walk out, but I was hesitant for some reason.

"Atsugawa, Suino We have this place surrounded release the kid quietly and cooperatively!" The voice on the other side came. _'Police how did they find this place…how did they even know?'_ I questioned turning the knob slowly opening the door slightly. "Someone is coming out!" The voice yelled again no longer muffled by the door. The door however quickly decided it wasn't time for me to leave, or at least 

that's what I thought at first when it slammed shut. I looked up seeing Suino hovering over me his face dripping with blood from the crash on the sink. Judging by the amount of blood he had lost already he wouldn't last long before he would pass out from blood loss, if he didn't die first.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" He asked huskily applying more pressure to the door so I couldn't open it.

"I'm leaving, given by the amount of blood now pooled around your feet and the amount on your face, you won't last very long your better accepting defeat and letting me go." I pulled harder on the door.

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"Why is that?"

"Atsugawa wouldn't like that very much now would he? I'd be better off passing out from blood loss or dying, rather than willingly allowing you to go."

"You said yourself you hate doing this—"

"And I also said that I love Atsugawa, which means he is a hell of a lot more important to me than you right now!" He barked back, I flinched at his words, I actually felt a tiny bit of pity for this guy. Here he was doing something he knew was wrong, something that held someone else's life in the balance. All because he loved another guy, and because he wouldn't be able to stand letting him down in anyway possible. _'Just a few more minutes and he'll go down,'_ I thought pulling harder in return he pushed harder.

* * *

Just as I had thought a few more minutes passed and down he fell, first to his knees then to his side, I rolled him out of the way and opened the door. I ran, or at least as close to running as I could get, to the formation of police cars that were outside.

"OKAA-SAN!" I yelled running into my mother's open arms she was crying, tears that I never want to see her cry again, whether they were tears of sadness or joy I didn't care, I never wanted her to cry over me again.

"Shusuke, I'm so glad you're alive," She whispered hugging me tightly as Yumiko and Yuuta joined in our hug.

"Aniki, I'm glad you're ok!" Yuuta smiled.

"Yuuta, you were…worried about me?" I asked innocently, knowing what his reaction would be to my question.

"OK COURSE I WAS you're my brother for christ's sake!" he yelled waving his arms around in the air while a blush creepd up on his face. I merely smiled and laughed lightly at his reaction. _'Just was I expected from you Yuuta.'_ I looked over and saw a face I truly wanted to see.

"SHUSUKE!" Eiji yelled running over to me tears falling down his face as he buried it into my chest hugging me tightly.

"Eiji," I whispered kissing his forehead, he looked up with his tear streaked face and kissed me. "It's alright Eiji I'm here now, everything is fine." When said this he broke into tears again.

"Y-you don't know how long I've wanted t-to hear that!" I pulled him closer setting him in my lap so he could be more comfortable. I ran my fingers through his hair, tracing them down his jaw line, lifting his chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"Kawaii ne," I whispered to him before kissing him deeply, thoroughly exploring his mouth, I had missed his tangerine flavor from his toothpaste, I pulled away giving him a content sigh.

"Shu-chan…anou…I-"

"Fuji Shusuke?"

"Yes?" I asked turning away from Eiji before he could finish his sentence, A man in white clothing carring a bag had approached us.

"If you would, please follow me, I need to do a quick over view of you."

"Of course," I sighed as Eiji got up from his sitting place, I got up and followed the man, not realizing the pain when I got up. We walked a short distance over to an ambulance. He kindly asked me to sit down noticing my hesitation in doing so.

"Hurts to sit down?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Hehe, you've got no idea the amount of pain I'm in right now sir," I laughed lightly.

* * *

**Hoi hoi, so whats the comments on this? I think you got to see the real side of Suino, I love him though, dispite his raping of Fuji, he was really kinda nice towards him, trying to keep him safe from Atsugawa -sigh- so very gentlemanly like. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Owari

**Teehee here it is the final! -sigh- this makes me really sad cause I've had so much fun posting this fic. all of your comments have been really appreciated. suprisingly enough I really didn't get any HORRID flames which I'm glad for, but I didn't get much critisism, so I'm going to take that as a note that there wasn't anything wrong with how it went or how I wrote it so thats nice. Here you go chapter 17 Eiji POV.**

* * *

"Shu-chan."

"Nande?"

"I'm glad you're back at school now," I whispered snuggling my face deeper into Shusuke's chest. _'Wah so warm, and do I smell sweetness? NYA SHUSUKE IS WEARING COLOGNE!'_ I smiled; my Shusuke was now back in my arms right where he needed to be.

"Yea, so am I," Fuji smiled running his fingers through my hair, massaging my head lightly in the process. If I really was a cat I swear I would have been purring at this point. Unknowingly the cat part in me actually did come out, in the form of me affectionately rubbing my head on Fuji's chest whilst my arms tightened their grip around his waist. "What is it?" He smirked as a few laughs escaped in his words.

"No-othing I'm just making sure your still here with me," I smiled, "I know my week and a half was nothing compared to yours, but my heart hurt every moment I thought about you and thought of what you could have been going through at that moment. "

"Eiji…" He whispered catching my mouth in a kiss, a kiss mind you that was long since overdue. Ever since Fuji was found we really hadn't had a moment alone with each other until now. The oddest thing is that it was during the lunch break. Usually we were with the others, but today we found our way to the back side of the school, which according to Ochibi was the best place to nap since no one ever came around there. With this in mind it gave Fuji and I the perfect opportunity to be alone. When we broke for air Fuji let out a sigh and rested his head back against the tree we were sitting under. "I most certainly missed that," He smiled. I took this opportunity to adjust myself so that I was comfortably seated in his lap, my arms still hanging loosely around his waist my hands clasped near the small of his back. "Excuse me sir, but can I help you with something?" He was resting his arms around my waist in the same manner, whilst giving me a curious look.

"Yes I do believe there is something you can help me with." I grinned.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well you see I'm looking for this guy, he's undeniably smart, very handsome, and has a slight tendency to be sadistic at times, oh and he lies a lot!" I smiled adding in the ending detail as a last minute kind of thing.

"Since when do I lie? I like to think of it as bending the truth to my own liking." Fuji's eyes opened flashing his interest in my comment.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about sir, I'm merely describing a guy I'm going out with currently," I laughed as Fuji attacked my jaw line with small kisses.

"Hmm, well this guy your describing sounds to be quite wondrous fellow," He grinned, "maybe I should meet him sometime."

"Hmm I'm not sure he would like me bringing another guy to meet him, he might get jealous." I hugged Fuji tightly.

"Eiji, I really did miss you, more than anything else in the world I wanted to see your smiling face again," Fuji's eyes opened gazing down at me. He looked as though he was having trouble saying something.

"What is it Shu-chan?"

"…anou…"

"Hmm?"

"…Ashiteru Eiji," He blushed turning his head away from me. It took me a few moments to comprehend what he was saying. Not once during our relationship had Fuji really ever said that he loved me, it was always I like you, but never has it been I _love_ you.

"…A-ashiteru Shusuke!" I smiled back hugging him tightly around the neck. If Shusuke could say I love you then maybe my eyes hadn't been playing tricks on me this entire time, maybe Tezuka really could smile.

* * *

We walked to Fuji's house after practice, together mind you for safety reasons and my own paranoia caused it as well. His mother was working as usual, Yuuta-kun was at St. Rudolph of course busy with his studies, and Yumiko-san was still at college I was guessing since she wasn't home. So we pretty much had the entire house to ourselves.

"You missed a lot of notes Shu-chan," I smiled digging out my notes from my bag when we arrived in Fuji's room, turning around I handed them to him.

"Umm…Eiji, what are you giving me these fore?" He asked looking at the notebooks curiously. I wasn't sure if he was playing with me or being serious, so for my own safety I went with the playing idea.

"Well their notes silly," I giggled, "what else would they be?" Fuji nodded and began flipping through the contents of the first notebook, looking over it carefully almost as though he was scrutinizing it.

"Eiji, did you really take these?" He asked closing the English notebook, he placed it on top of the first one and grabbed the History notes and looked over them.

"Yep, it was hard work though. Shu-chan how on earth do you do that every day? My hand was cramping halfway through the first page!" I whined gripping my right hand.

"Saa, very carefully that's how," He chuckled continuing to read.

"Now I know why you and Tezuka have such strong grips." I sat down next to him on his bed.

"Yep," was his only reply as he laid down the final notebook.

We sat there for a while in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence just one of those that you sit there and soak up the moment, just peaceful silence. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_ I wondered getting up from the bed.

"Ne, Eiji."

"Hai?"

"Would you like to go get something to eat? My treat since Nee-san won't be home until late today." He smiled getting up.

"Really?"

"Yep," he nodded.

OK!" I bounced over to him and grabbed his arm, "Where are we going?"

"I think Taka-san deserves a visit from us don't you?"

"Kawamura Sushi it is then!" I yelled dragging Fuji down the stairs.

"E-Eiji your stuff." Fuji stuttered when we got outside.

"We can come back for it right?" I asked smiling innocently.

"Well yea I guess s—"

"OK!" I interlaced our fingers as we started towards I dinner destination.

* * *

"Ohayo Taka-san!" I smiled as Fuji and I entered the shop.

"Oh, Ohayo Eiji, Fuji," Kawamura smiled, "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Hai, take your time Taka-san, we're in no rush." Fuji smiled. I looked around to see if anyone else was there that we knew.

"Hoi, Ochibi, Tezuka!" I smiled bouncing over to their table. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Eating Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen muttered popping another piece of sushi into his mouth, "what awout wou?" He continued chewing his piece.

"Ryoma, don't talk with your mouthful," Tezuka scolded taking a sip of his tea.

"Gomen , Kunimitsu…" Ryoma blushed pulling his cap down.

'_hmm first name basis already? I wonder if Inui or Shu-chan knew about this.' _I thought smiling, as a hand landed on my left shoulder.

"What are you smiling about?" Fuji asked.

"Nothing in particular, Shu-chan," I laughed.

"Shu…chan?" Echizen muttered looking up from his food with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hai, do you have a problem with that name, Ry-o-ma?" Fuji smirked back. _'nya his black aura is leaking out!'_ I thought.

"ugh…no Fuji-senpai," He stuttered going back to his eating.

"Good. So Tezuka are you and Echizen here on a date?" Fuji asked. Tezuka as expected didn't have a reaction; he merely sat down his tea and took a deep breath before answering.

"If you must know Fuji, yes…we are." Ryoma pulled his cap down so far it pretty much wasn't on his head any longer.

"Ne, Ochibi that's not how you were a hat," I smirked, looking at his red ears.

"I'm aware of this Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen muttered from behind the cap.

"If you're aware of this then why are you wearing it on your face? It's not nice to wear a hat at the table anyways Echizen," Fuji said swiftly pulling the hat from Ryoma's face, revealing that it was indeed quite red.

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

"It's alright Ochibi, you're among friends…and your boyfriend, so its ok!" I smiled grabbing Fuji's arm, "By the way we're here on a date as well, right Shu-chan."

"Hai, we are."

"Hoi, Shu-chan, we need to go and order," I grinned, instead of going towards the counter Fuji pulled me towards one of the other tables, and pulled out my chair for me. A few moments later Taka-san arrived with two orders.

"I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of ordering while you were talking with Echizen and Tezuka." Fuji grinned.

"That's fine as long as it's not something spicy and gross like your wasabi rolls." I shuddered remembering the time I had accidently mistaken one of his pieces for my own. We didn't say very much 

while we ate…that is until Fuji asked just about the oddest question that had ever came out of his mouth at this point.

"Eiji."

"Hai?"

"Why did you write those notes out for me?"

"Naze? What do you mean? I did it because you would need them when you got back of course." I smiled eating another piece of my tempura roll.

"What if I hadn't come back?" He asked absolute seriousness evident in every word.

"I…anou…eeto…I don't know Shusuke. I tried to not think about that when you weren't here." I muttered, an awkward kind of silence proceeded after that. "Shusuke."

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair some. _'Some kind of answer that was…'_ I thought turning my head away for a moment.

"I guess," He began again; I turned my head so I could see his face. "I just wanted to know that's all."

"Shu-chan, I always had faith that you would come back, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't come back," I smiled weakly.

"Eiji, I didn't mean to upset you." Fuji frowned.

"No, its fine I'm alright Shusuke, honest," I laughed, _'I just didn't want to talk about that subject that's all!'_

We finished eating and bade Tezuka and Echizen a good day. Before we left I turned back to Ryoma and smiled.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do Ochibi," I grinned getting a glare from Tezuka.

"Well seeing as how you are dating Fuji-senpai, that really doesn't give us a limit now does it?" Echizen flashed a grin in my direction.

"Now now, what we do in our private time is nothing like that…yet," Fuji mused wrapping his arms around my waist, causing me to blush thinking of those kinds of things. Tezuka merely let out a cough, causing Shusuke to lean in and kiss me on the cheek.

"S-Shusuke," I stared at the ground.

"All we're saying is be careful Echizen, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the youngest, and second most cutest little guy on the team…now would we Tezuka." Fuji said glancing over at Tezuka as he released my waist. Our Buchou was merely rubbing his forehead apparently a headache was coming on because of us. Fuji took this as a signal for us to leave.

"Come on Eiji I think we've taken up enough of their valuable time," He grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers.

"Hai," I smiled as we walked out, once we were out of ear shot I leaned over to Shusuke's ear.

"I think he wanted to give us laps just then," I whispered.

"Hmm, let him that's the worst he could do to us right?" Fuji smiled looking back at the couple; Tezuka's head was now rested on the table with Ochibi rubbing his shoulders. They really did look cute together.

"Well, yea I guess so."

* * *

"Oi, Tezuka-buchou said to give you these," Momoshiro ran up to Fuji and I during practice the next day holding two water bottles.

"Thanks Momo-chan!" I said grabbing one the bottles.

"Hmm looks like water," Shusuke's eyes narrowed as he inspected the bottle the Momoshiro had given him.

"You don't honestly think He would do something like _that_ do you?" I asked.

"Saa, probably not," Fuji opened up his bottle; both of us took a sip simultaneously. _'HE DID!'_ I thought trying to spit out the foul tasting liquid but in my attempts to keep from gagging I ended up swallowing it instead. Shusuke was even affected by the 'water'.

"Senpai-tachi, are you alright?" Momo asked _'damn Inui is getting better at disguising this stuff,'_ I cursed as Shusuke fell over on top of me causing me to lose what little balance I still had. "SENPAI-TACHI!!" I heard Momo yell. "Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai fell unconscious!"

"Hn, probably from the heat, take them to the club room."

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Nya, Shu-chan calm down you knew this would happen we had it coming to us." I smiled weakly, I was still dizzy from the effects of the 'water from hell'.

"True we did we have this coming, but it didn't call for something…something like this!" He muttered pacing around the room, "This, Tezuka, is war."

"Wah," I asked, "Shu-chan, you can't! Tezuka-buchou di—"

"He is the one that retaliated unnecessarily."

"You instigated the problem, yesterday!" I raised my voice slightly from the calm manner that it was before.

"True, but you did as well."

"I never said I wasn't at fault as well," my calm tone returned, as I stood up. I had noticed the concentrated look on Fuji's face which worried me slightly. "And don't bother trying to get back at him it's a waste of time; don't even think about telling me that I'm not right either." I grinned placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, I just never thought of Tezuka being the kind of person to do something…so…facetious." He grinned, "I think after all these years I'm finally rubbing off on him." Shusuke sat down on the bench and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"You must admit though the water thing was pretty good." I smiled snaking my arms around his waist.

"Yea, I guess." Fuji sighed kissing me.

"Oi, Shu-chan."

"Nani?"

"How long do you think we should sit in here?"

"I think skipping sounds like an affective pay back don't you?"

"Eiji, Fuji outside 40 laps." Tezuka's voice came from outside the door.

"Nani, what for?" I yelled.

"Conspirering to skip practice, now outside," Tezuka said opening the door.

"Hai Buchou," I muttered getting up from Fuji's lap. "I don't think Tezuka is human, who has that good of hearing?"

"Eiji, 10 extra laps."

"NYA?" I heaved a sigh, "Yes Buchou!" I yelled back. _'IN HUMAN FREAK, HA CAN'T HEAR THAT NOW CAN YOU!'_ I yelled in my head. Fuji merely let out a small laugh.

"Eyes of a hawk and Ears of a dog, that's our Tezuka-buchou." Inui muttered as we ran past. _'Of course Inui doesn't get laps because of his comment.'_

* * *

**Tehee I guess it was an ok ending much longer than most of my other chapters. Tezuka now equals an in human freak :P that makes me giggle. Know what I really want to know? I wanna know what parts you guys thought were the ABSOLUTE BEST! I'm thinking we should have a little contest you guys should nominate what you think was,**

**1) most fluffyest moment.**

**2)Fuji's most sadistic moment.**

**3) favorite chapter.**

**4) favorite line/conversation.**

**5) Best Flashback**

**6) most heart wrenching moment. **

**7) Favorite Omake chapter!**

**8) Misc. stuff that just doesn't fit into the other selections.**

**You guys can either PM me or add your pick in your comment when you review for the story. Thats all really! ARIGATOU MINNA! You probably wondering why I'm doing this huh? well I'm just curious as to what you think, I love things like this once I get some stuff in I'll post what won in what division.**

**Once again thanks for reading you guys it really makes me proud to know that people are paying attention to my stuff.**

* * *


	18. Results

**Wow I'm severly disapointed in you guys... oh well here are my thoughts on the catagories!**

**1) most fluffiest moment (In my opinion) Goes to - The beginning of chapter 17 where Fuji and Eiji are sitting underneith the tree!**

**2) Fuji's most sadistic moment - pretty much all of chapter 3 -**

**3) Favorite chapter - Once again Chapter 3 I enjoyed that one so much.**

**4) Favorite line/conversation... - actually its kinda hard to believe this but its a tie between during Fuji's flashback to his and Oishi's match (See chapter 6) and when Tezuka was trying to explain what was going on between Oishi and Fuji to Kikumaru (see chapter 5)**

**5) Best Flashback - -sigh- when Fuji is remembering when he and Eiji took pictures in the field!**

**6) Most heart wrenching moment - WAH! I'm going to leave this open to you guys still.**

**7) Fravorite Omake - Chapter 10 (The second Omake) I luffles that one.**

**8) Misc. stuff - well yea that one will stay open as well.**

**OK so there you go my thoughts since no one else sent their's in! Except Zee Rouge 6 who did send one in on the Omake chapter! thank you dear.**

**So 6 and 8 are still open for your opinions as are others if you wish to still state your opinion if you don't like my choices. So GO!**


End file.
